


Spin Me Right Round

by GreenSaplingGrace



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Fingering, BAMF Tifa Lockhart, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cloud Strife, Bottoming from the Top, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Cloud Strife Whump, Cloud Wears Dresses, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Consent is Sexy, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Except It's Only Princesses, Explicit Consent, Extensive Aftercare, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laughter During Sex, Lots of Sex, Loving Marriage, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mercenary Cloud, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Cloud Strife, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-OT4, Princes & Princesses, Princess Aerith, Princess Tifa, Protective Aerith Gainsborough, Protective Tifa Lockhart, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Simultaneous Orgasm, Soft Cloud Strife, Sub Cloud Strife, Talking During Sex, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Topping from the Bottom, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whump, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSaplingGrace/pseuds/GreenSaplingGrace
Summary: Cloud has worn a dress all of one time in his entire life. Unfortunately, he does so on the only day of the Valentine’s Ceremonies that the palace guards actually grow desperate enough to nab somebody right off the streets, hoping to present a chosen consort to the princesses by the deadline.That person just so happens to be Cloud.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 23
Kudos: 115





	Spin Me Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> see the endnotes for trigger warnings and author's note
> 
> Dresses  
> -Cloud: Blue Corset Dress  
> -Aerith: Middle Dress (monotone light pink with part down the front of the skirt - cinched at the waist with a leather belt)  
> -Tifa: Mature Dress (vivid blue - low cut skirt and low back with a rope belt)

Cloud has worn a dress all of one time in his entire life. 

It’s a new thing he’s decided to experiment with after talking to both Zack and Andrea, and he’s discovered exactly one thing so far. Which is that he’s as uncomfortable walking around in heels as he is comfortable carrying a massive buster sword. Yet he likes the dress and the outfit, and he appreciates the freedom of movement around his legs - how the fabric glides across his skin and the corset curves along his back. 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have much time to actually appreciate the dress to its fullest capacity. Because apparently the only time Cloud just so happens to be wearing a dress is the _only_ day of the weeklong, thrice yearly Valentine’s Choosing Ceremonies that the city guards actually grow desperate enough to nab somebody right off the streets in order to meet the required deadline for presenting the princesses’ Valentine’s Consort.

Which is how Cloud finds himself dressed up as nicely as he ever has and ever will, standing before the wide, awestruck eyes of the nation’s most beloved princesses after being marched none too nicely down the pristine white hallways of the palace by the city guard. 

It’s dead silent in the room, with the princesses seemingly in their own minds and Cloud uncertain about exactly what he’s supposed to be doing here. He knows what his lines are, of course - the Captain made sure to give him a _very_ thorough lesson in that regard - but he doesn’t know how he’s going to tell them that he isn’t, in fact, a woman, but instead a man.

It’s a recipe for disaster. Especially with the Captain’s threat ringing in his ears. Though nothing motivates him more than his own certain knowledge that any fuck up with royalty will lead him straight to either the gaols or the chopping block. Neither of which Cloud is particularly fond of.

Not for the first time that night, he wishes he hadn’t sent Zack away so he could try out cross-dressing alone.

“Oh Gaia,” Princess Aerith finally breathes into the silence, and Cloud expects any number of things - threats or realizations or a call for the guard - but instead all she does is choke out another strangled, “Oh Gaia, you’re _beautiful.”_

Cloud blinks in surprise. “What?” 

“Wow,” Princess Tifa says, and Cloud stiffens, eyes widening when he notices she has the same enraptured look on her face. “Who knew the most beautiful woman on the planet would want to sleep with us?”

“You’re the princesses,” Cloud states, bewildered, “every woman on the planet probably wants to fall into your bed.” 

He realizes only halfway through the sentence that he’s two pages and a book off the script the Captain had laid out for him, and he clacks his mouth shut before he can dig his hole deeper. Though the princesses seem unaffected by the deepness of his voice and his standoffish demeanor, beginning to approach him slowly with awestruck expressions. 

They look so well put together, faces accentuated with make-up and slender bodies adorned in stunningly unique dresses, strappy heels tapping softly on plush green carpeting. One of their outfits alone could probably pay for his apartment until the day they die.

These are _princesses._

_Royalty._

Cloud is so dead. And if he’s not then Zack is going to kill him through the bars of his fucking prison cell after this is all over. Lying to the royal family is insane; this whole _plan_ is insane. Cloud wishes furiously that he’d just told the Captain he was a guy.

It’s Princess Tifa who reaches him first, standing a respectable distance away and smiling gently. Not even a second later, Princess Aerith pushes right past her and gets up into his space. She doesn’t touch him outright quite yet, hands behind her back and rocking onto her heels, but she gives him an enthusiastic grin.

“What’s your name?” she asks, brown ringlets bouncing against her shoulders as she moves, “It’s got to be something beautiful. Like Starling or River, right?”

“Uh...Cloud.”

“Cloud,” she whispers reverently, green eyes impossibly wide, and it sounds like a blessing on her lips. His heart pangs with something like guilt when he remembers why she’s even saying it at all.

Princess Tifa moves up from behind her and smiles reassuringly. She lays a hand on Aerith’s elbow and tugs the both of them back, giving her a look somewhere between exasperated and reprimanding.

“Aerith,” she hisses, “you’re making her uncomfortable.”

“I’m not-” Cloud cuts himself off, heart dropping when the two women freeze at his words. He desperately works his throat in the hopes of forming some sort of defense or argument or any noise _at all,_ but all he can do is stand completely still as they turn to frown at him.

“You’re not what? Are you okay?” Princess Tifa asks, and it’s so painfully kind that he has to close his eyes momentarily to mask the break in his composure.

When he opens them again it’s to see Princess Aerith nodding vigorously and taking a frantic step back. “If I made you uncomfortable I’m so sorry! You know you’re free to speak up if we do something you don’t like. That’s- we don’t force people. That’s not how this works.”

He lets out a shuddering breath into the ensuing silence, eyes suddenly burning and muscles tight enough to hurt, because he doesn’t know what to _say._ If he’d told the guards he was a man, this wouldn't be happening. If he’d just told them -

The princesses are going to find out eventually. 

He can’t do or say anything that won’t immediately be discovered as a lie. He’s so fucking _fucked._ Lying to royalty or betraying the Captain - there’s absolutely no way he can win.

Princess Tifa comes forward again, steps tentative, and Cloud watches warily as she stops in the same place she had before, leaning over to scrutinize him with a furrowed brow. Cloud resists fidgeting beneath the attention, trying to keep his hands perfectly cupped in front of him like he’d been ordered to.

“Ms. Cloud,” she starts, and he flinches.

“It’s not-!” he cuts himself off again, frustrated with the ridiculous slip ups he keeps making, but Princess Tifa is already rearing back, lips tightening and eyes narrowing. Her shoulders rise in what Cloud knows has to be anger and he digs his nails into his palm, hoping to keep the rest of his body from trembling too obviously.

“Is something wrong?” Princess Aerith asks, striding up to stand beside her wife. She looks between Princess Tifa and Cloud and adopts the same pensive frown almost immediately.

“Are you okay?” She presses, tone worried, “Are you cold?”

“She’s not cold, sweetheart, she’s _terrified-"_

“I’m not a she!” He finally cracks, voice breaking in a humiliating display. He exhales all of his tension in one explosive breath, gritting his teeth and ignoring the shocked expressions on the princesses’ faces. “I’m not a woman, I’m a man. Stop- stop-”

Princess Aerith shakes her head, not at all appearing as if she _gets it,_ and her next words only confirm that fact. “If you’re worried about having different parts then you should know that it’s fine! We don’t discriminate-”

“No! I’m a man. I’m a- I was just-” Cloud hates that he’s about to cry. Hates that after everything he’s been through he’s about to break down in front of the royal family dressed in a corset and a skirt with them thinking he’d tried to _trick_ _them._ “I- I’m just wearing a dress, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lie to you.”

Excuses are pointless, of course. Especially when it comes to royalty, but neither of the princesses is reacting how he’d expect. 

Princess Tifa tenses and drops into a battle ready position, expression more wary than before, but she doesn’t snap or accuse him of anything. Doesn’t lash out or hit him or drag him from the room or order a _guard_ to drag him from the room.

Princess Aerith reacts much the same, only a lot less physically violent and a lot more narrow eyed suspicion, but it’s not directed at _him -_ not fully.

“Okay, do you want to explain to me what’s going on?”

He swallows, cheeks going red with shame, and shakes his head numbly. Why had he ever let them take him? _Weak._ He’d been so fucking _weak_ and now the princesses are upset because of it and he’s probably never going to see Zack’s adoring blue eyes again.

Princess Tifa frowns and shares a look with her wife. There’s an expression of dawning realization crossing her face, as if pieces of a puzzle are finally coming together, and Cloud can’t help fearing that they’re the wrong damn pieces.

Then she asks, “are you here to hurt us, Cloud?” and his stomach drops.

“No.” He forces his face into a blank mask, fingers tightening before relaxing into a loose clasp again. 

Princess Aerith nods sharply, voice clear and concise as if she’s conducting a courtroom. “Then I have another question to ask, and I want it answered truthfully: are you here of your own volition?”

“I’m not sure I should say.” 

There’s a silent gasp from Princess Tifa, demeanor tightening and chest jumping, and the breath she releases afterward is drawn out and heated. 

“Cloud,” she says, and it almost sounds like a plea - enough to make him pause, at least - “You will not get in trouble and you will not be punished for whatever you say. Neither of us will be angry or seek retribution, but we need a truthful answer. Do you understand?” 

She seems honestly worried and willing to help, but Cloud can’t help the sting of suspicion at her words. They’re too fantastical; too unbelievable. There’s no way he’d be absolved of offending a member of the royal family. That just isn’t the way this works.

“I’d rather not be hanged, if that’s okay with you.”

Her eyes widen, mouth falling open in shock before she recovers. “No! We would never-” She casts a desperate glance to Princess Aerith, and Cloud follows her gaze to see an equally appalled expression on the other woman’s face. Open and honest and so clearly _not an act_ that Cloud feels the inklings of belief in their intentions begin to form.

_These people can’t possibly be royals._

The feeling of balancing on a knife’s edge comes back in full force at the thought - at the rising feeling that these people can be _trusted_ \- and he falls silent with a flood of anxiety as both women recover from their shock. It takes a while, with Princess Tifa biting her lip in tense, fist clenching intervals and Princess Aerith studying him so intently he wants to crawl right out of his skin.

When they turn their full attention back on him, he keeps his face stoically neutral and lowers his eyes.

“How did this happen, Cloud?” Princess Aerith asks, and Cloud knows he’s stalled too long. Keeping the secret at this point can only make matters worse for him, no matter what the princesses say about refusing to hurt him, so he forces the words past his lips.

“I was...the guards- they wanted- they were upset. So they asked me to come along with them and they said it was…” he pauses at that, tongue heavy and struggling to maintain his mask as Princess Aerith nods encouragingly.

“They said what?” She prods, and the lack of anger in her tone helps to ease some of the tension in his chest. He inhales deeply, shoulders settling, and glances up through his lashes to see both princesses watching him with worried eyes. No hatred or accusation. Just a silent, simmering sort of offense that Cloud is beginning to realize might not be directed at him.

_Could they be on his side?_

“They said - the Captain said - that it was mandatory.”

“He threatened you?” And any doubts about who’s side they’re on are summarily blown out the window as a _fire_ seems to be set under Princess Tifa’s skin, raging like an inferno of righteous fury as her hands fall to fists at her sides. 

Cloud is infinitely grateful it doesn’t seem to be directed at him; almost vindictively gleeful to know who it _is_ directed at now.

“What did he say?” Princess Aerith presses, worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth, “Anything he threatened you with, I can assure you we wouldn’t even think about allowing.”

“He said-” and he pauses, because Cloud can’t give voice to the implications and because his eyes are burning again, shoulders pulling taut so quickly they make his whole back ache- “um, that I’d wish he killed me.”

There’s a short silence wherein Cloud wonders briefly if they _understand,_ and then Princess Aerith’s voice rings out cold and condemning in a way he hadn’t ever thought it could. 

“I see,” she says, and that’s all.

It’s Princess Tifa who posits his punishment, though, voice shaking with barely restrained violence. “So we’re going to fire him then, right?

Princess Aerith snorts, instantly loosening up at the tone, and Cloud finds himself unconsciously doing the same as the atmosphere relaxes around them. 

“Oh we’re going to do so much more than that! Think…” She taps a finger to her chin, pose exaggeratedly thoughtful and eyes sharp with intelligence. Cloud feels a warmth pool in his gut at the sight of her. 

“Dishonorable discharge,” Princess Aerith concludes, “plus a fee and prison time and oh! Let’s not forget the sex offenders list!”

“Sex offenders?!” Cloud asks, alarmed, “isn’t that a bit much? I mean, he only…”

Princess Aerith tsks at him but it’s Princess Tifa who shakes her head, chin raised defiantly in the air. “He only did exactly what everybody on that list does!” she huffs, “and so he’ll go on the list for it.”

“Equality at it’s finest.”

“Exactly.”

Cloud ducks his head to hide his smile, coughing to cover a laugh. He tests the waters with a light tone. “You could say he deserves it, I suppose.”

“Oh, that’s definitely what I’m saying,” Princess Aerith grinds out, but she sounds more playful now, eyes soft with the extent of her grin.

“I hear prison is warm this time of year.”

“Like a summer holiday.” Princess Tifa smirks.

Cloud pauses a beat, then: “How do you know I’m telling the truth?” 

The last thing he needs is for the Captain to contradict him; for them to believe the Captain over Cloud. It could get even uglier once they discover who he is, and that’s not even taking into account the fact that he ranks lower than a citizen. He’s just about as low as low could get, politically speaking, and they have absolutely no reason to take his word over a Captain’s.

The realization sends a shiver down his spine, but Princess Aerith is quick to quell any doubts.

“We’ll conduct a full investigation, of course. In which your testimony will be given the most credence due to a number of factors, the key of which is that we’ve both met you and practically witnessed the act take place. The Captain will get his piece, as is the rule of the court, but he has a long history of abuse under...past laws, that merely didn’t hold up when the regime changed.”

Cloud blinks at her, barely holding back a noise of complete and utter bewilderment.

“It means he did some things under the King that he couldn’t be held liable for when we took over,” Princess Tifa laughs, seeming to pick up on his confusion. He nods hesitantly and she continues, “so now we’ve got something to take him down under the new laws. As evidence to his character, the past abuse can be used against him now with a fresh case, but it couldn’t have been used to form a full one.”

“...oh.” Perhaps they’re more like royals than he’d given them credit for. Then again, they don’t seem like bad ones. 

He swallows his pride and nods again, straightening to attention in a more respectful manner. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

Princess Tifa gives him a warm smile. “You can call us by our names, Cloud. All Valentines do.”

“We’d actually prefer it,” says Princess Aerith, “too many people calling us all these titles outside the bedroom. It’s nice to have a little haven from all of the formality to share with our partners.”

He blushes and looks away. “I already have a partner...and I’m not your Valentine.”

“You could be.”

The world freezes. “What?”

Princess Tifa stills and gives her wife a scolding look, then turns back to Cloud apologetically. “What she means to say is that we think you’re cute, and we wouldn’t mind if you stuck around.”

“I thought you were only into women.”

Princess Aerith shrugs. “Usually, but that’s only because our interest in men is a bit more specific, so we don’t want to risk polling men as well as women and getting someone we can’t pleasure. You, on the other hand…” 

Her grin is absolutely lascivious when she rakes it over his frame, and he’s reminded suddenly of the press of his corset and the puff of his skirt - braids with ribbons and makeup highlighting his face. How he must look right now, especially to them.

Impossibly, his blush seems to grow deeper under the weight of her gaze, and he shifts, biting his lip and ducking his head. 

“Uh…” The answer dies on his tongue before he can let it go, and he lingers awkwardly by the door, uncertain about what exactly to do. His skin is heating and he's definitely aroused, but the worries that have been sitting with him for the better part of an hour just won’t fade.

 _Sleeping_ with the princesses. Is he _insane?!_

But _Gaia_ if they’re not the most beautiful people he’s ever seen. Or the hottest, for that matter. And he _likes_ them, for some inexplicable reason - finds himself fond of the way they talk and the kindness in their eyes.

Cloud usually isn’t this easy to impress. Zack would be having a fit if he could see what’s happening right now.

It’s Tifa who speaks up first, eyes widening as if she’s had the most amazing realization. Her fingers rush up to brush her hair behind her ear and she smiles so hard her eyes narrow. “How about this! We’ll let you have _complete_ control.”

“What?” Cloud can’t believe what he’s hearing. The words alone are enough to make blood rush straight to his dick, but it’s got nothing on what Aerith says next.

“Mhm! That’s a great idea! You’ll be in complete control here, and I can prove it. Tell me to do anything, and I will.’’

Cloud’s eyes widen with disbelief. “Anything?”

“Yep!” Aerith bounces on her toes and looks over to Tifa, who nods firmly. 

“Anything you want, Cloud. We don’t want to take advantage of you. If you wish to leave, that’s fine. We can escort you out - or have someone else do so - and we’ll never speak to you again, but if you want to continue this…”

“We’d really like to continue this.” Aerith smiles softer this time around, less enthusiastic and more earnest, as if she truly cares, and that’s what makes the words fall from Cloud’s lips.

“Get on your knees.”

There’s a beat of shocked silence, and Cloud is convinced they aren’t going to do it. They’re both princesses, after all. They’re both _royalty._

Then there’s a thud, and it’s muffled against the plush carpeting but Cloud jumps anyways because Aerith - _Princess_ Aerith - is on her knees in front of him and looking up with wide, guileless green eyes and it’s _too much,_ but Cloud catches a movement out the corner of his eyes and when he turns it’s to see Tifa on the ground as well. 

Her expression is determined, red eyes glinting and chin jutted out. She meets his gaze head on but it isn’t challenging, merely acknowledging, and Cloud can only blink at them both for a moment as he processes what just happened.

“Um...what just happened?”

Aerith huffs. “We got on our knees for you, Cloud.”

The words make him shudder and ignite a fire in his stomach, and he desperately tries to ignore the press of his cock to the tightening cage of his panties. He flushes and looks away from Aerith only to see Tifa again, sitting on her heels now and tilting her head back to get a better look at him. Her black bow stands out stark against the pale expanse of her neck, and he bites his lip, glaring at the floor for lack of a better place to keep his traitorous eyes.

“You can get up now. Please.”

He’s almost just as startled when they both immediately rise. He’s tracking their movements before he can stop himself, eyes drawn back to the both of their lithe forms. It’s harder than ever now to ignore how beautiful they are. 

Hard not to notice Aerith’s rosy tones and vibrant green eyes. The soft, natural brown of her ringlets as they cascade over her slender shoulders and the tender edge of compassion in her features. How she looks at Tifa like she’s what makes the world go round and how Tifa looks back at her, intense red eyes framed by long lashes and the way she bites her full lips as she runs them over the length of Aerith’s frame.

The cut of Tifa’s dress leaves little to the imagination, despite how it must have been picked for the royal ball the palace just threw, and his eyes are drawn downward by the shift of her muscles as she leans to the side and crosses her arms, shoulders tight and biceps bulging. His gaze drops to the thickness of her thighs for just a moment before he skips them up to her eyes, heart pounding.

She’s staring right back at him.

“So?” She asks, breathless with anticipation.

Cloud’s pretty sure he already knows the answer.

“Yeah,” he croaks out, “yeah. _Yes."_

Aerith grins, darting closer to snatch his hand up like she’s been wanting to do it since they first met. “You’re sure?” She asks, peering worriedly into his eyes, “you can take it back at any time.”

He has never been so sure of anything in his life. “ _Gaia,_ yes. I’m sure. I’m so- I want...I want this.”

“What do you want, Cloud?” Tifa asks, approaching from behind Aerith, and her voice is so low it’s almost a purr. She runs her fingers down Aerith’s back until the other woman is sighing with pleasure, eyes half lidded as Tifa’s hands come to curl around her sides and cup beneath her breasts.

“Do you want her on her knees again?”

“No!” It’s practically a yell, dragging the proceedings to a screeching halt as both women straighten to give him questioning looks, and he blushes even harder at the blunder. “I mean-um...can I…?”

This time it’s Aerith who adopts a predatory look, understanding flashing through her eyes before she’s leaning her full weight into Tifa’s strong arms and spreading her legs. “Can you what, Cloud?”

Tifa chuckles and slides her hands higher, toying with Aerith’s nipples through the pale pink felt of her dress.

“Use your words,” she says through the series of Aerith’s small, lilting gasps, knees trembling, and Cloud swallows thickly at the sight. His cock is throbbing in his panties now but he could care less, eyes focused on the slight part of Aerith’s lips and the flush of red between her breasts.

“Can I put my mouth on you, Aerith?”

“Hmm.” She smirks, gazing at him through slitted eyes. “You want to kiss me?”

“No-” Tifa’s snort of laughter makes him blush even more and he licks his dry lips, stomach knotting with the tension of anticipation, “I mean yes, but-!”

“Then kiss me, Cloud.” 

_Gaia,_ that sounds like an amazing idea, and before he knows it he’s leaning in, taking the last steps to press his body against her and capture her lips with his own. Aerith’s soft and wet and everything he could ever hope for, lips smeared with gloss and mouth opening to let him in. Her breath is hot against his own and she moans into him with fervent, shallow pants, breaking away only to collide with him again as Tifa thrusts up behind her.

“Beautiful,” Tifa sighs, “you’re both so beautiful. Aerith, please-”

Cloud pulls away when Aerith does, watching hungrily as she arches upward to meet Tifa in a brutal, passionate kiss that has Tifa instantly mellowing. One of Aerith’s hands comes up to fist at Tifa’s hair, dragging her even further into Aerith’s hold, and Cloud groans as she grinds her hips up onto his cock before rocking backwards into Tifa’s warmth.

“Get on your knees, Cloud,” she orders, and he’s dropping before the sentence even ends, lifting his skirt only briefly to get his legs under him, “I want you to eat me out, do you hear me? I want you to lick my pussy and suck my clit until I’m leaking down your chin.”

“Yes, Gaia yes, Aerith-”

“Do you want that, Cloud? Only say yes if you want it.”

“Yes, I do. I do, Aerith. I want to!” He’s _painfully_ hard now, and he presses a palm to the bulge in order to relieve the pressure, but all he ends up doing is grind uselessly against the thick layers of his skirt. He lets out a strangled groan, cock throbbing and straining against his panties, aching even more from the frustration, and presses his forehead to the softness of Aerith’s thigh. 

“I think he should ask for it, first.”

“Hm, that’s a good idea, Tifa darling,” Aerith chuckles, and Cloud groans. 

“You’re sadists. You’re all sadists.”

Aerith giggles as if Cloud isn’t literally dying right now and he whines, pressing his face even further up her thighs until his mouth is centimetres from her soaked panties, the folds of her dress falling to cover him completely.

“Do you think that’s why they couldn’t find anybody this Valentine’s?” Aerith asks casually, even though he can _feel_ her trembling and _smell_ her potent arousal.

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s because they knew we already had a pretty boy all lined up. Waiting just for us.”

Cloud keens. “ _Please._ Please let me go down on you. Please I’m-I can’t- I want to taste you and swallow you and feel you on my tongue just- I can’t say it. _Please.”_

“Would your boyfriend be okay with this, Cloud?”

“Fuck yes, he’d probably want to _join._ Aerith, Aerith, please let me suck you off. I’ll be so good. I will, I _swear."_

It’s Tifa who groans, but Aerith is the one thrusting downward until her wetness pushes into his open mouth. “Gaia! Gaia Cloud just- fuck! Just do it already!”

Cloud wastes no more time. Nosing at the heat in her panties and grinding his face against the moisture until he hears her cry out his name, knees buckling. She’s caught by Tifa and set upright pretty quickly, and in that time Cloud tongues at the lace of her panties and pulls them down with his teeth. It’s only part way down her legs, enough to get his mouth in there and moving, but he’s pretty sure Aerith won’t mind, judging by the way she moans with every touch.

She’s soaked and leaking when he truly gets his mouth on her, juices smearing across his chin as he delves into her pussy with his tongue and tastes her. She twitches around him, fluttering every time he laps at her sensitive folds, and he brings his fingers up to find the bundle of nerves he knows will have her screaming.

Without hesitating he presses into it, rolling the pad of his thumb over her clit before laving his tongue through the same spot, enjoying the broken cries of his name as he toys with the small nub until her thighs start to clench around him and her moans stop leaving room for breath. 

Her entrance flutters around his tongue in a short, quivering orgasm but he doesn’t relent, bringing up his other hand to push into her slit as she begins to leak in earnest. He swirls his tongue around her clit and thrusts his fingers roughly into her hole, curling the pads of his fingers insistently into the spot that makes her _scream._ Her legs tighten and jerk against his shoulders as he begins to pound harder, flicking and rubbing at her clit in equal measures. Tonguing her folds until her walls are contracting around him for the second time and she’s crying out his name like a broken record, shuddering violently as she peaks. 

He removes his mouth and presses the rest of his slick fingers to her clit, working it through the aftershocks of her orgasm. She loosens around him, her legs going limp and her inner walls softening to light tremors instead of suctioning heat. Enough for him to slowly slide his fingers out as a silence descends.

For a while, the room is filled with nothing but broken moans and the steady, gradual calming of Aerith’s breathing, and Cloud makes sure to take his time leaning back, rubbing soothingly over Aerith’s slit as he comes to rest on his heels.

He can’t wait any longer to peer up at her after that, and is instantly starstruck by the debauched look on her face, mouth open and face flushed, eyes wet and glittering with tears. The top of her dress has been pulled down to reveal her breasts, and Tifa’s fingers still massage lightly at the edges of them, skirting the red flush around Aerith’s nipples that says she’d been just as busy as Cloud was.

Then Tifa takes her eyes away from Aerith to look down at him, and the expression on her face drops so abruptly into shocked arousal he almost gets whiplash.

“Holy shit, Cloud,” she gasps, pupils blowing wide and fingers freezing along the curve of Aerith’s breasts. He stills as well, swallowing down the thickness in his mouth as he looks down to check if anything is wrong.

“What?” he asks dazedly, sniffing and rubbing at the itch on his nose. His hand slides and he blinks, pulling it away to see it covered in shining fluids. He licks his lips and swipes the back of his hand across his mouth and chin, wincing as all he does is smear it across the entirety of his arm. There’s a beat of silence where he examines his fingers before curiosity takes over and he licks them, only stopping halfway through at the strangled groan he hears above him.

“Oh Gaia,” Aerith bemoans, “what the fuck, Cloud.”

“What?” He asks, brows furrowed, but all the answer he gets is Aerith’s hand in his hair, hooking through the matted strands and dragging him painfully up to his feet. “Hey! I can-”

Her lips slam into his own, tongue delving into his mouth and fingers sliding to grasp at the hairs on the back of his head, tugging until he’s gasping and she’s pushing her tongue in deeper. He groans into her mouth, cock twitching with the sudden reminder of his arousal, and claws desperately at the bundle of fabric around her waist. She tugs again, this time _hard,_ wrenching his head away and forcing it back to expose his throat, and the moan he makes in response is so obscene he flushes down the roots with embarrassment.

“Gaia, he’s-” Aerith gasps, grip tightening as Cloud thrusts desperately into the heat he knows is in front of him, but his skirt is too thick and his cock is too trapped and he growls in frustration, pushing instead into the insistent touch on his head in the hopes of some relief. _“Shit,_ do you see him? Do you- _Tifa."_

“Yeah, baby, I see him. Let’s move to the bed, okay? _Fuck,_ he’s gorgeous.”

Between one moment and the next, Tifa is hooking her fingers over the top of his corset and hauling him forward into both her and Aerith. Then she’s leaning over and meeting him in a passionate kiss. He melts into the caring touch, body responding in small quakes to Aerith’s own wandering fingers.

For a moment nothing but Tifa exists in the world. Her lips taste different than Aerith’s, like sugar and strength and sex, but she doesn’t collide with him as brutally as he’d expected - doesn’t mash their mouths together in something dirty and primal and heedy. 

Instead, she presses her mouth to his with impossible care. Soft, plump lips moving carefully as if she’s afraid she’ll break him, and when he opens his mouth to invite her in he finds that even her exploration is more tender, though no less heated. Her breaths are long and blazing streaks of fire across his tongue and over his mouth as she darts back, licking along the edges of his lips before pressing in more insistently - more hungrily - finally _taking_ with a bruising grip along his jaw and the grind of wet panties to his skirt. Yet even then the edge of her violence is softened by the way she gentles at the end, pulling away to reveal swollen lips slanted in a smile and heavy lidded eyes holding nothing but adoration and kindness.

“Is this still good?” she asks, voice breathless, and even Aerith halts her light caresses to peer around at him. They both lean away to give him space.

“It’s amazing.” He presses into them again, feeling the line of their bodies against his corset and the thick of his skirt, and in reaction Aerith’s arms circle him, fingers toying with the laces at the back. “You’re amazing. You’re beautiful- you’re both-”

He kisses Tifa again because he _can_ and yelps when he feels a sharp tug at his back, teeth snapping shut.

“Sorry,” Aerith giggles, “but we should probably get you out of this.”

Cloud hums at that, allowing the next tug to draw him backwards so he can rake his eyes over Tifa’s frame. “We should _all_ get out of these.”

Aerith releases an ungainly snort behind him, stepping away in a rush of cool air to shimmy out of her clothes. He hears her dress drop to the floor, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Tifa. She eyes him up and down, not making a single move to undress, and leans in to run her hands down the silken bend of his corset. Toying at the frilled black ends for a second, she quickly brings her hands back up again to settle possessively on his waist.

Cloud clears his throat and opens his mouth to push the issue, only to cut himself off with a startled gasp as her grip tightens and she _pulls_ aggressively, lifting him enough to have his heels sliding for one heart stopping moment across the floor. He’s tugged flush against her before he can say a word of protest, staring down into sultry red eyes as she yanks his hips even further forward and thrusts right up into his throbbing cock.

He sucks in a sharp breath, moaning at the painfully small amount of friction, and tries to grasp at her sides to keep himself steady. Yet in a second she’s peeling away and smiling, winking with a confidence that sends the last of his blood rushing straight to his dick before she’s hiking up the black folds of his skirt in one vicious, smooth motion and grinding the heel of her palm into his soaked bulge of his panties.

He chokes out a cry and a moan, legs nearly giving out at the sudden pulse of pleasure, and stays upright only by the abrupt shift in Tifa’s stance. Her body once again comes up flush against him, the pillow of her breasts against his chest and her strong fingers gripping his shoulder. She rocks her palm into his aching shaft relentlessly, occasionally twisting her hand around to curl her fingers behind his balls, but not once does she reach into the panties or take them off.

Her nails drag up the back of his neck and gather sharp and controlling in his hair, pulling him down to clash lips for a second time, and he fights back in the only way he can by forcing his way inside and battling for control. He appreciates the vibration of her moan against his lips and the clack of their teeth and the rush of her breath, tongue scraping roughly over his own before she pulls away for good. A string of saliva still connects them, and when they part her hand shudders against his cock as she swallows.

“Undressing,” she puffs out, “we were undressing.”

“Aerith was.” He delves in for another kiss and rolls his hips into her palm, hands coming up to cup her face and hold her steady. Her laugh echoes in her shaking chest, tongue darting forward to fuck into his mouth brutally and steal away control once more, but Cloud doesn’t care. He lets her take it, lips falling wide so she can ravage him completely, focusing all of his attention on his pulsing cock as he humps at her frantically.

He’s so distracted by the swell of pleasure in his stomach that he hardly feels when Aerith rejoins. Not until she’s hitching the back of his skirt up and wrapping one arm around his waist. Her other hand joins Tifa’s before he can even register what’s happening, massaging into his balls from outside the soaked fabric of his panties and unrepentantly coating them in precum.

He moans, choking on Tifa’s tongue and buckling as she jerks his head away with a vicious tug to his hair. The cool air on his lips is nothing compared to the rush of pleasure that ignites in his skull and rushes straight to his balls.

“Tifa-!” He gasps when she twists her hand roughly in his hair, hips arching in the air. The roll of Aerith’s palm to his trapped balls is enough to have him crying out. “T-Tifa- harder.”

“You want harder, Cloud?” Tifa growls and it sounds like a challenge and a condemnation all at once. His cock jumps at the tone, breath hitching. 

Then the hand in his hair releases him with one last ecstasy inducing tug and the touches on his length disappear entirely.

Cloud doesn’t even have the time to truly feel the loss before there’s a harsh sting along the line of his waist and Tifa’s fingers are curled in his panties, _pulling_ until a rip sounds through the air and his cock springs free, hard and red and leaking precum like a faucet. The rush of cool air to his hot flesh is agonizing, and the only thing keeping him upright is Aerith’s arm around his stomach and the instant return of her hands to his balls.

She rocks up into him from behind, breathless and moaning, hand working furiously to massage at the tender flesh until Cloud is weeping, heels scraping across the ground, and wishing desperately for something - _anything_ \- on his cock again.

Then there’s a thud and a bruising grip on his thighs, and before Cloud can react there’s a tight wet heat wrapped out his length and _sucking._ Cloud jolts, mind whiting out and legs failing, balls tensing and drawing up with the sudden burning pulse of pleasure that courses through his entire body. He cums in waves, moaning and shuddering as the mouth around his cock pumps him like a suction, the hand on his balls still rolling into them while they tense and his body convulses through rope after rope of cum, until his cock spasms drily and begins to soften.

He whimpers when he’s completely limp, gathering the strength to look down and see Tifa pulling off of him with a pop. She wipes her mouth and smirks up at him, the perfect picture of a woman who knows exactly what effect she’s having. Then she mellows, the competitive edge of her expression melting into concern.

“How was that?”

Cloud groans.

“It was amazing, darling,” Aerith answers for him, and her voice sounds just as salacious as Tifa’s had earlier, “you should have _felt_ him. So responsive.”

“Oh, I think I got a front row seat.”

 _“Fuck._ Please stop.”

Aerith giggles, bringing her moist hand up and around his shoulders to toy with one of his braids. “Stop what? We’re only speaking the truth. Did you know…” Her breathing hitches, body moving up as she stands on her toes and bites at the nape of his neck through the thin fabric of his shoulder pads. “that your _entire body_ shakes when you cum? Or that your pretty cock twitches when somebody pulls your hair- like this.” In an instant her grip is at the base of his braid, pulling enough to make his hips rise. His cock is already at half mast again, quickly filling out the more Aerith presses against him and slides her nails through his hair, and he suppresses a whimper at the back of his throat, blushing with the words.

“Do you want us to stop, Cloud?” She whispers into his skin, and his mind blanks.

“No- please don’t stop.”

A pleased hum reverberates down his spine at the words, but it’s Tifa who huffs out a laugh from beneath him and stands. Her hand is quick to find his waist again, squeezing experimentally while she steps back into his space. 

“Who else knows how much of a slut you are, Cloud?” She breathes, eyes hooded, and his chest flushes with arousal at the words, stomach molten with the heat of it. “Who else has seen you begging to kneel and felt you writhe against them?”

He whimpers at the burn of blue eyes in his head. “Zack. Z-Zack does.”

“Mnf...the boyfriend, huh?”

“Yeah? I bet he’s real pretty, too.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Yeah? Does he take care of you like this, Cloud?” Aerith’s touch is light as she reaches up and unclasps his necklace, words hot against the back of his neck. “Does he undress you like this?” 

Tifa’s fingers glide around his sides to the curve of his back, tugging at the strings of his corset just enough to push the air from his lungs - to make his body jerk with the movements and calm at her ginger touch.

“Yeah,” he says, melting into the cradle of their bodies, “he’s gentle like you. And strong.”

“What does his touch feel like?” Aerith pulls off his necklace like it’s made of stardust, then drops it roughly once it’s left his skin. She hooks feather light fingers around the veil of fabric over his neck and peels it down with a rush of cool air. He shivers and tries not to hump into Tifa’s leg when she tugs at the corset again, pressing an eager line down his body and biting at the now freed skin beneath his ear.

“Rough. But he’s got nice hands and-” Cloud recalls the way Zack’s grip had felt wrapped around his cock, shuddering at the memory of Zack’s mischievous smile as he pumped excruciatingly slowly “-nice fingers.”

“Big hands?” 

“Ngh-”

“What about big arms?” Cloud remembers the way Zack lifted him, arms straining as he lowered Cloud onto his leaking cock. He whimpers and shivers, his own cock twitching. 

“Nnnh...”

“Is he taller than you?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I bet he’s big in other places, too. Does he stretch you out when he fucks you? Pounding his thick, heavy cock into your tight little hole?”

Cloud sobs and nods frantically, unable to speak as every touch pressed into his skin reminds him of Zack’s strength and the line of his body on top of Cloud’s own. The nip of his teeth in the same spot Tifa works right now. Cloud moans high and desperate, unable to contain his thrusts.

His cock meets the warm slick of Tifa’s panties and he jerks at the unexpected friction. Then he jerks harder when Tifa’s hands _yank_ him backwards with unexpected strength and the back of his corset splits open. Tifa pulls away at the same time Aerith does, robbing Cloud of the much needed friction and letting the skirt drop back over his leaking cock. Then she’s peeling the dreaded corset away and tossing it to the side like it’s trash and not worth a thousand damn gil.

He blinks and wavers with sudden release of pressure, staring wide eyed as Tifa grins in triumph. _Gaia,_ he’s never wanted to fuck anybody more in his life.

“There we go!” she cheers, “you’re free.”

Aerith is already unwinding the rest of his dress, unlacing the padding and peeling away the puffy shoulders, and Cloud shimmies impatiently along with her movements. Agitatedly stripping away the last of the miscellaneous ties and ribbons until the top of his under-dress loosens. He lets the sleeves fall down over his shoulders so that it all drops and catches on the rise of his waist, nipples hardening instantly in the cool air, and ignores the thrum of arousal under his skin to stalk forward and press against Tifa once more.

He lifts her by the hips and kisses her hungrily, enjoying the way her knees come up to brace against his thighs, and walks her to the bed without a second thought. “You’re so skilled,” he gasps as they part, “so beautiful. _Gaia,_ your legs- I want to-”

Cloud falls onto the bed above her, pushing her into the crisply made sheets and dropping to his knees between her legs. He presses his mouth to her panties and groans as her thick thighs tighten around his ears.

“Cloud! Shit-” She gasps, writhing, and he only gets to mouth at her for a second before he hears approaching footsteps behind them.

Cloud pulls back, breathing heavily, and turns to see Aerith bouncing over excitedly. His gaze is glued to her breasts for a moment, perky nipples and tan skin swaying with her movements and framed by the soft curls of her hair. When she reaches the bed next to them and crawls onto it beside Tifa, he swallows drily and struggles to make his mouth work.

“You’re still dressed!” Aerith deplores, loud and teasing as she dips her head down, fingers descending to toy with the ribbon around Tifa’s throat, “what a crying shame, to cover up all of this beautiful, supple skin.”

Cloud stills for a moment to watch as Aerith’s hands wander lower and squeeze at Tifa’s breasts, thoroughly enraptured, before snapping out of it and ducking down to accomplish his own task. 

He captures Tifa’s kicking feet in his hands, unstrapping her shoes gently as the sounds of small, pleased sighs and quiet moans echo above him. He massages at the red lines where Tifa’s shoes had dug into her skin, admiring the jump of her muscles and the way her hips undulate next to his head as he works his way up to her ankles. Taking his time to examine and map out every scar and freckle and piece of perfection as he runs his hands up her lower legs.

After a long moment, the noises above him begin to taper off into heavy breathing, and he rises to check on Aerith’s progress, holding Tifa’s legs motionless on either side of him.

He peaks his head over the bend of her body just as he sees Aerith wrap her hands around Tifa’s throat. She has no qualms about unknotting Tifa’s halterneck, expertly freeing her chest and peeling the dress top down to Tifa’s waist. Then she slides her hands beneath Tifa’s back to unhook her bra and strip it away, revealing the fall of Tifa’s large round breasts and hard pink nubs. 

Cloud’s cock throbs at the sight, and he has to resist pulling himself off right then and there when Aerith spares him a lascivious grin and focuses her undivided attention back on Tifa, dropping to suck on the tempting peak. Her hands snake along Tifa’s quivering stomach to reach the other side of her chest, blindly groping for a moment before pinching at the other pink bud.

“Oh!” Tifa cries out, and Cloud’s length pulses so hard beneath his skirt at the sound that he has to grind his palm against it and stifle a moan. “O-oh, Aerith...ah!” She shudders and gasps and Cloud kneels frozen in awed fascination as fluids begin to leak around the soaked edges of her panties. 

Then she thrusts into the air, pussy begging for attention, and Cloud breaks from his daze to fumble at the clasp of her belt, heart racing. He pulls her dress off the rest of the way as her legs rise around him, moaning at Aerith’s ministrations, and he slides his grip up and over the bend of her knees - the muscle of her thighs - to pull her panties off and reveal her dripping pussy.

The sight makes his mouth go dry, and within seconds he’s gripping her legs harder to pull her close. Leaning in to lick a long stripe up her folds before lingering on her swollen clit. Feeling her arch up against him before delving into her convulsing entrance. 

She’s already on the end of a mini orgasm, whimpering and shaking beneath Aerith’s skilled hands, and Cloud licks up her pussy again to suck in her clit and prod it with his tongue. First with a rough, hard swipe and then with soft little circles until she’s pulsing around him when he dives inside her hole again. 

“Ooh...Cloud. Cloud, more!” She bucks up into his lips with a sudden force and he moves with it, backing away and waiting for her to settle. He glances up, mouth wet and swollen, vision hazy, to see Aerith biting into Tifa’s shoulder, both hands cupped around Tifa’s breasts to roll her reddened nipples between her fingertips.

In the next moment she’s swinging a leg over Tifa’s stomach, straddling the other woman and rubbing her sex into the hard ring of muscle. Her hands move up Tifa’s arms to encircle her wrists and pin them above her head, Tifa arching her back and keening in response and _Gaia_ if it isn’t the most arousing thing he’s seen all day.

Aerith cuts off Tifa’s lewd noises with a bruising kiss, and Cloud takes that as his cue to duck back down. His skin is flaming, cock brushing tantalizingly against the folds of his dress when he moves, but he keeps his hands on Tifa’s thighs as they flex erratically, forcing them apart and into the mattress in order to mouth at Tifa’s weeping slit. He’s laps at her until she’s howling, nuzzling the skin of her thighs to dig his face even further into her pussy and fuck her clit with his tongue.

After a while, her body starts to tense again, muffled moans getting louder and heels flying around to dig painfully into Cloud’s back. He drags his lips back down her folds to invade her hole, replacing his mouth with his thumb to rub at Tifa’s clit and flick rapidly at the swollen nub. Faster and faster as her walls clench around him with rising speed. Then she’s screaming into Aerith’s mouth, legs going taut and falling open even more, entrance convulsing as she peaks. 

She writhes helplessly against her restraints, held completely still as her pussy clenches and flutters through Cloud and Aerith’s continued assault. Stimulating her through every single shuddering aftershock until she’s tipping over the edge again. A light, fluttering orgasm that has her heels digging bruises into his back - moans turning to nothing but high, breathless cries - while her juices spurt down his chin and her body shakes. 

She whimpers as she starts to go limp, and for a while afterward Cloud continues to lave his tongue over her folds, removing his hand from her clit first while she still shudders and twitches. Waiting until she’s a pile of weary limbs and mewling noises, completely worn down and hardly able to move. 

When he finally pulls away, he wipes at his mouth and laments the smear of juices again, twitching his nose against the tickle of air. Tifa and Aerith don’t move, still locked at the lips in something far more intimate and loving, so Cloud takes the time to lay his own delicate kisses along Tifa’s thighs, exploring the spaces around her sex and mouthing at her hips.

The atmosphere is calm for once. Relaxing in a way that it hasn’t been since he got here, and he melts into it as the seconds stretch on, resting his head on the length of Tifa’s thigh.

He wonders what Zack will say when he comes home with this story. Wonders how he’s ever going to be able to see or hear about the princesses after this without thinking of their hands on his skin and the tender display of every intimate part of them. Not just their bodies but their expressions and their smiles and their _trust._ How they act around each other, like it’s true love and not some cold royal union. 

_Warmth._

Zack is warm, too. The only three people Cloud’s met in his life to be truly warm and _good,_ and two of them are the princesses.

He sighs quietly so as not to bother Tifa and Aerith, then sits back on his heels before standing. He eyes the two women while he pulls off the rest of his dress and undoes his heels - watches as they part from their kiss to gaze into each other’s eyes. Loving and lustful in equal measures, bodies interlocked and slotted together like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

They’re just so _beautiful._ It makes him flush with a different sort of passion, and not one he cares to examine too closely. So he kicks away the rest of his clothes and heads back over the tangle of limbs.

Aerith rises at his approach, turning to smile fondly at him as Tifa does the same, and he takes a seat beside them both.

“How’s it going?” she asks, question accentuated by Tifa’s own nod of concern, “are you feeling alright?”

“Of course.” It sounds more winded than he’d intended it to and he blushes, clearing his throat. He offers a tentative smile in the hopes of relieving their worries, and some of the tension eases from them both when he does so.

“Okay!” Aerith chirps, moving first in order to free Tifa, “I want a kiss, then. Tifa’s getting all the attention and it’s not fair.”

“What are you talking about? He got to eat _you_ out first,” Tifa says, sitting up to scowl at Aerith’s back, “I had to wait for an hour before I got to feel his mouth on me.”

Cloud’s cheeks heat at the debate, but before he can intervene Aerith is straddling him, pressing a hand to his chest until he’s compelled to either fall onto his back beside Tifa or risk her wrath. After he complies she turns to face Tifa again, arms crossed and chin raised. Her green eyes are accusing but her lips can’t resist twitching into a smile, and Cloud’s breath catches at the sight.

_So beautiful._

“You were also the one to steal him from me before I got to everything I wanted!”

“That’s not true.”

“I saw the way you grabbed him. You were jealous.”

Cloud bites his lip to keep from laughing, though his shoulders still tense with embarrassment at the topic of their argument. He wonders if this is a part of the game: the teasing and the play fighting. Acting as if he’s actually worthy of their time, let alone their efforts and attention. He can’t imagine that two princesses would ever _truly_ fight over him - not when they have each other and every other woman on the planet.

Tifa snorts and falls back onto the bed, lamenting to the ceiling: “I only grabbed him because of the dress!”

“The dress?!” It’s Cloud who speaks this time around, confused by the turn of the conversation. His brows furrow. “What was wrong with the dress?”

“Nothing, that’s the problem. Your waist looked so nice all pressed up inside of it, and don’t even get me started on your chest.”

Aerith sighs and nods as if that answer absolves Tifa of all sins. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Right about what?! It’s just a dress.”

Both Tifa and Aerith give him quelling looks at that, and he subsides into a muddled state of confusion, watching as Aerith once more rises to her knees. This time abandoning her seat on his waist in order to crawl over to the top of the bed and lay down.

She hums and settles her head into the pillows, body sprawled out all loose limbed, hair framing the soft edges of her face and her shoulders, and raises her hand toward them in a beckoning gesture. She pouts, wide eyed and begging. “Please?”

It’s so painfully manipulative, and Cloud can’t help being reminded of Zack, whose puppy dog eyes have always been Cloud’s weakness no matter how much he tries to keep up his apathetic composure. On Aerith it’s almost worse. Large and green like the sea, tanned skin and kiss bruised lips. Cloud’s heart goes out to her.

He looks over at Tifa, laid out on the bed in almost the exact same position he is right now, head tilted back to see Aerith, and gets to watch in excruciating detail the series of expressions that must cross his face every time Zack asks him for something.

Tifa throws herself upright and turns in a rush to follow Aerith’s direction. “I’m coming, Darling!” 

Cloud groans and lays his head back down, glaring at the ceiling. “Yeah,” he eventually submits, unable to resist any longer, “I’m coming, too.”

When he gets up to go over to Aerith, he sees Tifa already on her left side. There’s still a bit of distance between Tifa and the wall, but she’s nowhere near the edge closest to the door. That one is left for Cloud on Aerith’s right side, who pats at it invitingly and gives him a devilish smirk, as if not five seconds ago she’d had the face of an angel.

Cloud keeps his face fastidiously blank as he heads over, but he can’t deny the fondness that floods him when he falls beside Aerith and she turns to snuggle up against him.

There’s a long silence as everybody cools down, breaths deep and steady. He watches Tifa’s fingers come up to work the large red bow out of Aerith’s hair and decides to help with the necklace. Their touches are gentle as they work, Cloud using one hand to skate over her shoulder and undo the clasp. Tifa’s gentle tugs slowly loosening the bow until all of Aerith’s ringlets are spilling down her back and over her shoulders.

She sighs in contentment, and another silence descends as they all sink into the sheets.

Then, “did Zack pick out your dress for you?” It’s muffled, mumbled into the skin of his shoulder, and he has to wonder why she wants to know.

“No, it was my friend Andrea. He knows more about it than I do.”

“So it was your first time?” Tifa asks, and Cloud turns to face her. Her chest is pressed to Aerith’s back, head raised to peer over the rolling waves of Aerith’s hair.

Cloud hums a yes. “I just wanted to try it. Didn’t expect…”

“To be kidnapped?” There’s a note of amusement in Aerith’s voice, but it’s mostly steely undertones and the curl of breath over his skin. Tifa has a frown marring her face as well, forehead creased and eyes hard. She gentles soon afterward, as she always does, with an overwhelming amount of compassion filling her expression.

“I’m sorry that was your first time,” she says earnestly, and Aerith’s head moves against him in a nod. 

“You looked really pretty. I hope you do it again.”

Cloud blushes, filled with an inexplicable feeling he can’t quite name, and feels his eyes sting. He isn’t sad, though - doesn’t know why he would be crying otherwise. The thought frustrates him.

“I didn’t like that dress,” he says, after taking a moment to breathe, “but I...might try another one.”

“Yeah?” Aerith sounds hopeful.

“Yeah.” Cloud doesn’t know why it matters to her at all, considering this is a one night stand. A very long, very intense, very awe inspiring, godlike one night stand - but a one night stand nevertheless.

His heart pangs again and he viciously pushes aside that invasive feeling of discontent before he falls into it.

“Your dresses were beautiful, too,” he tries, uncertain about where he’s going with this. It seems polite, though, and he doesn’t want to do anything that might upset Tifa and Aerith. “You both looked like-” _princesses._ Cloud’s an idiot. “-Goddesses.”

Aerith snorts out a laugh and Tifa shakes her head. “We have to wear things like that a lot in court,” she offers, “these were actually pretty tame in comparison. We don’t like to scare away our Valentines.”

Cloud can’t imagine what it’s like to have multiple strangers come into your room three times a year for sex. Chosen out of thousands from a class that’s probably so far beneath you that you’d die if you ever fell to it.

He wonders how much the dresses actually cost.

“I think your dress might have been the prettiest one in the room today,” Tifa says.

“Mostly because of the person inside of it.” Aerith braces a hand on his shoulder and leans up to tug at one of his braids, and even looking at the grin on her face has him worn out. 

“Look at you,” she breathes, pressing a kiss to his clavicle, “Enchanting. Intoxicating. I want to _devour_ you.”

She moves forward until every inch of her body is pressed to his skin, and he goes weak at the feel of _so much_ \- hot and lush and _alive_ beside him. Shuddering when she presses another kiss even lower, one hand rising to drag down his side. She nuzzles at his chest, then slides her open hand over his stomach to come down on his other side, pushing herself up and over him. 

She smiles, panting, knee gliding down to nudge at his aching cock. Then she giggles wildly and descends for a hungry kiss. She kisses him like a woman starving, intense and spit slick and desperate, tonguing at his lips and forcing them apart to plunder his mouth and thrust against him. Then she’s breaking away, dragging a wet trail down his chin as she slides her pussy down to rest on his leg.

“Fuck, Aerith,” he growls, hands flailing to catch her, “you can’t just-”

“Oh, but I _can._ I am the princess, after all.”

“Hmm...so am I.” Tifa prowls over to take Aerith’s place, touching him with rough hands and defined arms and pushing her body against him as well until he gasps, heaving, skin burning where it meets theirs, and he’s pushing in and away and writhing against the sheets.

“See? So responsive. So _good.”_ Aerith’s fingers wander down his thigh and brush mere inches from his reddened cock as she hums happily. “You’re a good boy for us, Cloud. You react so _well.”_

Tifa’s thumb brushes one of his nipples as she levels him with a considering look, and Cloud makes a strangled, desperate noise at the small touch, whining when she rolls it between her fingers curiously.

“Do you like it when we touch you?” She asks, hand moving to splay between his pecs, “is that why?”

“It’s- it’s a lot.”

“The sex?” She dips her head to mouth at the side of his ribs, teeth scraping across his skin in ways that make him shudder.

“Ngh! Tifa…a-ah! Aerith!” Aerith’s hand slides suddenly to prod at his ass, one leg swinging up to spread his legs with a foot against his thigh, exposing his hole to the air. She presses another finger against it and grins at him when he sends a pleading look her way.

“Aerith, what-” He’s cut off by a sharp bite to his nipple, cock twitching with a flash of arousal even as he yelps.

“Answer the question,” Tifa orders fiercely, pinching his other nipple so hard he whines and tries to twist away, “is it the sex?”

“No.” He keens, throwing a hand above his head to grasp at the pillows, “No-ngk! Ah! ‘S just- ‘s just the touch. E-even one person is usually too much.”

“Zack?”

“Mnhm.” He bites his lip to stifle a moan as Aerith’s fingers stroke him from his hole to the skin behind his balls. She grinds her wet pussy into his leg and tosses her hair from her eyes, gazing up at with a look of such pure, unadulterated lust it sends a shock of heat straight to his groin.

“Does he touch you like this, Cloud?” She presses into the base of his sack and skirts a teasing trail around his leaking cock.

“Y-yeah. Aerith…”

“Does he kiss you like this?” Tifa growls, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss as Aerith cups his balls in her hand palm, fondling gently. He whines into Tifa and bucks up desperately, panting against her mouth when she leans away to pull at his bottom lip with her teeth.

“Tell us what he does to you.” Aerith lets go of him to slide up his body, breasts and nipples skimming his stomach as her pussy leaks a trail of fluid behind her. The touch alone is enough to send Cloud moaning wildly, thrusting into the air and only faintly noticing the messy kiss she shares with Tifa over his mouth. Then she’s dipping her head to nip at the edge of his jaw, breath ghosting hot and heavy over his ear, and he shudders against her.

“Does he take you every night?” Aerith asks, hand sliding back down to his ass, prodding insistently at his hole until he can’t hold back the plaintive moans anymore. His walls flutter around the tips of her fingers when she pushes them in, cock dripping a steady stream precum onto his stomach. “Does he fuck your face until he’s painting it white or does he put his cock in you and spill his seed in your ass? I bet he’d cum the first second he bottoms out in your greedy little hole.” 

Cloud bites into his knuckles to keep the sounds at bay, but it isn’t enough to contain the broken sob that tears from his throat as he digs his head back into the pillows. “Jesus _Christ,_ Aerith!”

He can feel Tifa shaking with laughter beside him, and he wants to be upset, but all he can do is watch with wide eyes as she grins rakishly and pushes Aerith aside to lever herself above him again. The tangled, sweat matted strands of her hair form a curtain around them, but he can still see the flush of her cheeks and the red swell of her lips in the shadows. 

“Yeah,” she chuckles, bending down to give him a hasty kiss, “she’s pretty good at that, isn’t she?”

“She’s _insane,”_ he gasps, “she-eaah!” 

He lets out a high, choked breath as fingers coated in a warm lube wrap around the base of his cock, mind whiting out and mouth falling open in a soundless scream. Immediately, Aerith pulls her tight grip down his length. She stops to palm at his tip until he’s whimpering and squirming, his hips rising into short, aborted thrusts, before she works her hand down to the base again. 

Her other fingers push even further into his ass as he clenches around her, balls tightening and cock jumping in her hand. His knees rise, heels digging into the mattress, and Aerith _keeps going,_ pumping him relentlessly as she moves her other hand up to roll his balls between her fingers. She thumbs his leaking slit at the same time she gathers them up in her palm, bouncing them until he’s jolting with every slap.

Then she tightens her grip on his cock and _twists,_ and Cloud is gasping, balls pulsing and drawing up into him as he wails, heels scraping over the covers and fist grasping desperately at the pillows above his head.

“Aerith!” He breaks. “Aerith! I’m going to-” but she doesn’t let up, pumping faster and faster over his shaft and massaging his balls and he grits his teeth but it isn't enough to stifle the obscene moan that escapes his lips as he tips over the edge, spilling across Aerith’s hands in white streaks as she works him through the waves of his orgasm.

He shivers at the end of it, thoroughly spent, but Aerith doesn’t let up. Pulling high pitched, desperate whines from him as she pumps his softening cock. Fondling him relentlessly and working over his twitching, sputtering slit and soft balls until he’s sobbing and pleading for her to stop.

After what feels like years she finally lets him go, pulling away in a rush of cool air that has him shivering to wipe her hands on something. She hums contentedly, acting for all the world like the cat who got the canary. It’s only been a couple hours since they met, but he’s seen enough to know that the smile on her face is probably immensely self satisfied right now. He groans, limbs limp as jelly, and reluctantly opens his eyes to the blinding resurgence of light. 

Immediately, he notices Tifa’s face hovering right above him, and he nearly jumps out of his skin in surprise, heart thundering and brain muddled with confusion before it registers. He hadn’t felt her because she’d been _holding herself up above him_ this entire time, hands on either side of his head and the muscles in her arms wound with effort. She doesn’t even waver, though - not even slightly weary.

She smiles down at him, red eyes tender, and brushes a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. The ring of muscles in her abdomen shifts as she leans on one arm to do so, shoulder tightening and breasts swaying.

Cloud almost wants to scream as another rush of arousal courses through him.

“How are you doing?” Tifa asks, caging him in again as she drops back down, “do you need another break?”

Cloud blushes, glancing away to avoid her eyes. “I-uh. Yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t be! Aerith will probably need one soon as well.”

“And what about you?”

Tifa flushes bright red and grins in a way that has Cloud wishing he wasn’t so absolutely wrecked right now. 

Then, before Cloud can so much as blink, Tifa drops like a fucking anchor and halts only centimetres above his face, planking over the length of his body like it’s nothing. Her breasts brush his chest and he swallows the gut reaction to take them into his hands. Her nipples are hard and perky, but she doesn’t appear incredibly interested in that right now, instead eyeing up his lips like she’s only got one thing on her mind.

He closes the distance between them and claims her lips in a kiss.

“Hey! What about me?” The mattress beside them bounces as Aerith returns, pouting outrageously. Both Tifa and Cloud pull away from their kiss to eye her, though neither of them reaches for her just yet.

Tifa hums thoughtfully, a playful tilt to her smile. “I don’t know, Cloud. Do you think she’s earned it?”

The memory of her hands on him is still fresh in his mind, the aftershocks of her treatment making his muscles ache. He feels wrung out and used - completely and utterly wrecked - and he wastes no time in nodding his assent.

“Oh yeah,” he croaks, “definitely.”

Aerith’s face breaks into an even larger grin at that, Tifa giggling and rocking forward so they can come together in a sweet kiss. It’s fleeting and tender, inciting a different sort of heat in him as he watches them part and gaze fondly at each other. When both women turn to face him, Cloud quickly looks away, feeling almost like he’s intruding. It draws from him an uncomfortable silence as he works to make sense of his thoughts.

Fortunately, Tifa has no qualms about speaking on his behalf.

“Cloud needs to take a break and recharge,” Tifa explains, rolling gracefully to her knees on Aerith’s side of the bed, “so I’m going to take care of you while he relaxes a bit.”

Cloud’s heart begins to race at the words, and he blushes wildly at the sudden flood of absolutely filthy images in his mind. He’s never been more grateful for two women to be unable to see his face.

“Don’t worry, Cloud!” Aerith exclaims, “we’ve got all night.”

 _Gaia,_ they really do. It hadn’t even crossed his mind until just now.

Cloud doesn’t know if he can _do this_ all night. Hell, most days, even with someone he knows as well as Zack, he can’t handle this kind of excessive touching for more than a few hours. Zack calls it being touch starved, but Cloud’s pretty sure it’s just because he’s broken.

So far, Aerith and Tifa have been the exception to the rule - for strangers _and_ for people who he’s familiar with - but he’s getting the feeling it isn’t going to stay that way for much longer. 

Hisses and giggles spark up beside him, and he pushes the thoughts from his mind for the moment, unable to resist the urge to peek over at the proceedings. 

He’s instantly hit by a state of awe as he sees Tifa lift Aerith off the bed to settle their hips together. Aerith is quick to lock her ankles around Tifa’s back, not even coming up for breath from the steamy kiss they’re trapped in, and Tifa grinds up into the other woman until they’re sharing a moan. 

The wetness dripping down Tifa’s legs is a view that has Cloud shifting again, cock spasming weakly in an attempt to rise, but his body still feels too exhausted to respond fully. So he just lets himself melt into the covers, nuzzling at the pillows for some form of contact as Tifa caresses Aerith’s sides and presses hungry kisses to her neck. 

She spreads her legs wider until one of her knees bumps Cloud’s hip, toes curling into the rocking mattress as she braces herself for better stability, and in the split second she’s distracted Aerith’s hands are darting between them to toy with Tifa’s breasts. She massages one mound to Tifa’s increasingly heavy panting, pinching and twisting the nipple of the other with bruising precision. 

Tifa thrusts upward in response, thighs quickly becoming soaked as she lets her head fall back. Her hair is a waterfall of black, swaying tangles, and the sight of it makes Cloud burn remembering what caused it, but the arousal he feels at that has nothing on the flush of her neck. Cloud follows the spread of it down her shoulders and over the peaks of her breasts with greedy fascination, eyes glued to the rhythmic tensing of her stomach as it reddens. 

She doesn’t just sit back and take Aerith’s assault, either. Even as the other woman pets over the abused nipple and squeezes both mounds in a way that has Tifa gasping with pleasure. Instead, as soon as Aerith pulls her hands away, Tifa drops her to land not even three feet from Cloud’s head. Ignoring Aerith’s yelp, she ducks down and sucks an open mouthed kiss into Aerith’s stomach, hair falling to brush against the other woman’s sides. Aerith giggles at the touches, hands dropping to rest on Tifa’s head and dig into her scalp. She looks positively delighted.

Cloud has a feeling it isn’t going to last long.

Not even a second later, Tifa grips Aerith by the legs and abruptly spreads her open with brutal force, exposing the red swell of her pussy to the cool air. Aerith’s giggling rises to a startled cry and she gasps, thrashing fruitlessly against Tifa’s unbreakable hold as her slit flutters and leaks. She grinds out a plea, whining desperately, but Tifa only pushes Aerith’s legs even further up, effectively pinning her back and shoulders to the bed.

Then Tifa descends. Quick and unforgiving in her attack, hands sliding to grope at Aerith’s thighs as she dives for her sex. Aerith makes a garbled noise of pleasure, thighs shuddering as Tifa eats out her pussy like a woman on a mission, and Aerith’s cries rise to a crescendo faster than Cloud had ever thought possible, fingers spasming in Tifa’s hair as she arches up and screams through her release. 

There’s a high, strangled “nghk!” when she drops back down for a few seconds, gasping for air. She’s soon quivering and whimpering again, though - Tifa continuing to lap at her folds and thrust her tongue into her clit. When Tifa shifts to allow one of her hands at Aerith’s entrance, Cloud winces with sympathy. Though the more vindictive part of him is pleased that Aerith is now being the one reduced to a weeping mess.

Then Tifa’s moving again; her fingers delving into Aerith like she’s done it a hundred times, slamming straight into a point of pleasure that has her wailing without hesitation. She wraps her lips around Aerith’s clit and flicks at it relentlessly with her tongue, pounding into her hole remorselessly.

Aerith’s thighs clench around Tifa’s head as she lifts her hips off the bed, a wavering cry of pleasure filling the air. Yet even as the noise tapers out she stays taut as a wire. Mouth open in a string of moans and eyes wide, legs shaking and toes curling as she rides out a third orgasm on Tifa’s fingers.

When she falls back to the bed a second time, she goes limp like a marionette with its strings cut, hips still juddering even as Tifa pulls away. 

Almost instantly, Tifa’s rough demeanor turns achingly gentle - eyes soft and touch ginger as she deftly reaches up to remove Aerith’s hands from her hair. Caressing the other woman’s hands and folding her fingers into Aerith’s palms. She lifts her head then, dropping Aerith’s hands and sighing heavily in gratification.

The sight of Tifa’s face when it comes into view is enough to have Cloud’s throat working to keep at bay his own noises of arousal. From her nose to her chin, she is absolutely smeared in Aerith’s juices, lips bruised and flushed, eyes half lidded and chin soaked. She’s pleased but not smug, turning an openly adoring expression on Aerith while the other woman gradually returns to awareness. 

She looks almost as wrecked as Tifa does, hair askew and pupils blown, thighs bruised and hickeys marking the expanse of her stomach. A smile spreads across her face, languid and satisfied, as she turns her gaze to Tifa. 

“Tifa…” she utters huskily, making needy hand gestures until the other woman leans over and recaptures Aerith’s fingers. 

Aerith tugs at her in a silent question, and Cloud observes silently as she scoots into the space between him and Aerith, heart thundering at her sudden proximity. She turns carefully to avoid crushing her two prone partners, and the moment her ass hits the mattress, Aerith is already rolling to mash her face into the side of it. Then she hums and falls dead silent. 

Cloud’s silent as well, still reeling from the scene he just witnessed, and Tifa is the one who ends up speaking first.

“Well, there you have it,” she chuckles, leaning her head back onto the wall. She gives Aerith an adoring look and starts to card her fingers through the curling brown strands of her hair. Then with a grin, Tifa peers sideways at Cloud. “I told you she’d get worn out.”

Cloud’s brain reboots enough for him to snort in disbelief. “Anybody would get worn out after that. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone cum so quickly in my life.”

“Oh? I’m guessing you know from experience.”

“I’ve...seen enough to know.”

“So you’ve slept with a lot of people, then?”

“Uh-well…” Cloud blushes furiously and burrows into the pillows. “I didn’t mean it like that.” The words sound weak even to his own ears, and Tifa’s smirk only proves it.

“How many people have you _worn out,_ Cloud?”

He sputters in alarm. “None!” Tifa barks out a laugh, hand stilling in Aerith’s hair, and Cloud’s blush grows impossibly deeper. “I- I mean- I’ve just...uh- I actually haven’t done this a lot.”

It’s embarrassing to admit, but Tifa doesn’t look at all put out by it. A tension he hadn’t even known he was holding eases at the understanding in her eyes, and he finds himself blurting out, “Zack usually knows what to do.”

He freezes, heart skipping a beat as he wonders if he should have said that. He’s already talked about the other man so much and it must be annoying by now. Except Tifa merely tilts her body toward him slightly, going back to petting Aerith, and doesn’t seem at all upset.

“Are you two close?” She asks, and it’s the pure curiosity in her tone - not a hint of judgement to be heard - that prompts him to answer.

“Yeah. We’ve only been together for months, but we were friends for years. He actually asked me out last Valentine’s. Said if he popped the question on my least favorite day of the year then our relationship could only get better from there.”

“And you were okay with that? You don’t seem like the type.”

Cloud clears his throat. “He, uh...He took me to my favorite sushi place - with the fish tanks,” he admits reluctantly, “and there may have been a present involved.” Or several, one of which was an actual, live chocobo that they’d had to return to the store. 

Zack had been very nervous.

The story is achingly personal, and Cloud’s more than grateful when Tifa smiles with genuine amusement instead of mockery. Her smile turns mischievous. “Who knew you were such a romantic.”

“It was all very convincing.”

She laughs at that. “He sounds like he’s a lot of trouble.”

Cloud sighs wearily. “You have no idea.”

A short pause of silence settles between them. Then, “you must love him a lot.”

He sucks in a sharp breath, blinking at Tifa in surprise. _Where the hell had she gotten that idea?_

“What-” he coughs and clears his throat awkwardly, abruptly finding the floral pink bedspread incredibly fascinating, “what...what makes you say that?”

Unexpectedly, it’s Aerith who snorts in response, causing his gaze to drop back on the two women as she pops her head out from behind Tifa’s waist. “Because you smile when you talk about him! I can’t even _see you_ and I can tell. You’ve got it _bad._ ”

Cloud scowls. “No, I don’t”

“Yes, you do. You’re a fool for him!” Aerith crows, looking absolutely delighted.

“And how could you _possibly_ know that?”

Aerith sniffs and doesn’t falter, smiling so wide it could split her face in two. “You’ve got the symptoms.”

“What symptoms?”

“The heart eyes and the dopey smile. It’s a trademark! Trust me, I know.”

“Why?” he challenges, rising to sit up on the bed, “because you’re a fool for Tifa?”

“Because Tifa is a fool for me.”

Cloud’s laugh startles out of him at that, and he has to duck his head away before they see him grin. He hears Tifa scoff incredulously, the bed creaking not long afterwards in a violent bounce that can only be Aerith rising to a sitting position.

“ _You_ courted _me!”_ Tifa snaps. “I wasn’t the one sneaking into bedrooms at night like a creep and weaving flowers into dresses.”

“But you _were_ the one giving me bedroom eyes.”

“I did no such thing.”

“That’s how you met? Flowers in dresses?” He can give as good as he gets when it comes to intrusive questions, and Cloud can’t deny that he’s curious.

Tifa smiles softly, eyes far away. “It was how Aerith courted me.”

 _Courted._ Gaia, how could Cloud have forgotten that these are _princesses?_

He pushes away the return of unease and bites his lip. “Did you court her back?” He’s not even sure that’s how it works, but it seems a reasonable enough question.

“She competed in the tournaments for me! Won first prize and showed every last kingdom that she’s the strongest royal out there. Gaia, how are you the most talented person in existence? The buffest. The strongest? Beautiful.” Aerith is glowing with pride, but Tifa actually blushes when she speaks.

She quirks her lips awkwardly and shrugs. “I just punched some people.”

“It was _martial arts!_ Tifa’s a fighter.”

 _Huh._ Cloud remembers hearing the rumors from time to time, but he’d never thought they were true. Strange, how he of all people would be lying here now with the opportunity to learn every truth about the princesses of the realm when he has always cared the _least._

The royal family never concerned him after Rufus Shinra died, and he’d liked it that way. Right up until now, that is. Because now all he can think about is how worthy of concern these people are.

They seem good. Like _actually_ good people with the best interests of their kingdom at heart. Kind and compassionate and so willing to give every last thing they have to others. So willing to give away _control_ if it meant making Cloud feel safe.

The only other person he’s met like that is Zack.

“Zack used to serve in the military.” The words are out before he can stop them, but he doesn’t regret saying them and so he doesn’t take them back. For some reason, talking about Zack with Tifa and Aerith feels _right._

It feels like home.

_Gaia, what if he’s wrong about all this?_

“Ooh! Really? What style is he?!” Aerith bounces in place as if she hadn’t woken up from a two second power nap not five minutes ago, settling her chin on Tifa’s shoulder to get a better look at Cloud. 

He blinks up at the both of them from where he’s still lying on the pillows and wonders where the hell all this stamina is coming from.

“Zack uses a buster sword, and it’s the biggest damn thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Tifa’s eyebrows shoot to her hairline as Aerith whistles long and low. 

“A buster sword?” Tifa breathes, “That’s incredibly rare. His strength levels must be off the charts. What- what did he serve as in the military?”

“Um, he was a part of a special division, that’s all I know.” It’s a blatant lie, and Cloud shouldn’t feel guilty about lying to people he’s only met a half hour ago, but for some reason his gut twists into nauseating knots when he speaks.

Aerith hums thoughtfully, pulling away to bite at her thumb. “Is he cute?”

“Aerith!”

“Oh come on, you’re not curious?”

Tifa doesn’t respond, but they both turn to him with anticipating looks. 

Cloud only barely manages to resist rolling his eyes. “Yes, he’s cute.” He hesitates, licking his lips, and continues before he can think too long about it, “his eyes burn like blue fire and his hair is black. He keeps it long, though. Swept back and away from his eyes except for this...stubborn strand that sometimes falls in front of them.” 

He swallows, flicking his gaze over to gauge their reactions and seeing nothing but profound interest. “He’s a troublemaker and he’s always enthusiastic and when he smiles...at me- when he really smiles it’s like he’s captured the sun. And his hands are strong and firm and he’s a greedy fucking bastard but when he touches me all he does is give. He’s- Gaia, he’s beautiful.”

“Pics or it didn’t happen.”

“Aerith! Ignore her, Cloud. Zack sounds great.”

Cloud scoffs, face glowing with shame. “You don’t have to lie. I’m shit with people but I know you don’t talk about somebody else when you're in bed with two stunning women.”

The high of Tifa’s cheekbones pink with delight, and Cloud realizes what he said just as she smiles and sinks to press flush against his side. “Stunning, huh?” 

“I-” Cloud licks his lips. “Yeah.”

Her eyes glint and she pushes up above him with one arm, resting a hand feather light atop his hip in bid for permission. “Is this still okay?” she asks in a whisper, staring intently into his eyes, and all he can do is nod.

She smiles like the stars and presses firmly into his thigh, dragging a steady touch up his hip and onto his stomach. She explores there with feather light fingers as the mattress dips beside him, Aerith coming to rest at his side, and the sudden increase of contact is overwhelming in intensity. He pushes his stomach up into Tifa’s hand thoughtlessly, turning his head to quest for Aerith before he even realizes what he’s doing.

He stills when he does, mind shorting out, but the abrupt softness of Aerith’s lips to his own nips any slivers of doubt in the bud. Tifa’s fingers glide lower as Aerith invades her space to get a better angle, and Cloud can feel the slide of her palm grow firmer as she maps out the expanse of his thighs. Her legs find their way between his own from one moment to the next, and he moans into Aerith when Tifa palms at the area just beside his half hard cock, ducking down to mouth at the juncture of his knee.

Aerith powers her way even further inside his mouth as he opens up to her, legs unconsciously spreading for Tifa as well, and he bucks up into both their touches with frantic need. 

In an instant, Aerith is pulling away - flustered and panting, sea green eyes glazed with lust. She clears her throat and shakes her head, backing away even more, and Cloud frowns worriedly.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just...we’re taking a break.”

“Right.” He sucks in a breath when Tifa grazes curious fingers over the jut of his hip bones and tries to keep his thoughts straight. “Right.”

Aerith rolls her eyes. “We didn’t lie about Zack sounding great and you’re not shit with people, Cloud. We wouldn’t deceive you like that.”

His brows furrow as he’s struck for a moment by genuine confusion until he remembers the conversation from earlier. 

“We wanted you to know that, but...then we got distracted.”

Cloud blushes. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Aerith giggles, coming down to lay over one half of him. She rests her chin on his shoulder and huffs. “Well, it sort of is.”

“He’s so pretty, Aerith,” Tifa complains, “you’re so...I’m sorry we forgot-” she sniffs “-but it’s true.”

“Yeah…” Aerith sighs as if this truly is a major problem, and Cloud’s half tempted to tell them they’re all delusional - it’s apparently something they have in common with Zack - but before he can Aerith is perking up enthusiastically. “Oh, I forgot to ask! Are you interested in fighting too, Cloud?”

He frowns, trying desperately not to get distracted by Tifa’s hands. “Yeah,” he manages “I’ve fought some things, but I’ve never- not like Tifa.”

“Hmph! I knew it. I _told_ you he was a fighter, Tifa. 

“It’s really not as serious as Tifa’s and Zack’s,” he protests, squirming beneath the combined stimulus of Tifa’s mouth on his thigh and Aerith’s sudden interest in laying kisses across his chest. “I only borrow- ngh- Za-Zack’s sword...sometimes.”

That actually makes Tifa pause in her ministrations, but it’s Aerith who continues the line of conversation while Cloud takes a moment to breathe. She exhales into his collarbone and nudges at his chin with the top of her head to gain better access to his neck.

“The buster sword? So then you must be pretty strong, too.” The vibrations of her mouth along his throat make him shiver, cock slowly filling out. He whimpers, but Aerith studiously ignores him. As does Tifa when she hooks her hands beneath his knees and lifts them up, groaning as she spreads them even further apart.

“What’s the biggest thing you’ve fought?” Aerith continues on, unfazed, and Cloud whimpers as she bites a hickey into his neck.

“A dragon,” his voice cracks on the word, “a- a dragon.”

Aerith laughs hot puffs of air into his neck, pressing forward until he feels her grin against his jaw. She lays a light kiss on it and hums. “A dragon? That’s impressive. I’ve only ever met one other person who’s fought a dragon before.”

Cloud raises his head a bit at that - half dazed and half truly curious - and asks, “who?”

“Me.” With a smug smirk, Tifa pops up from between his legs.

The muscles in her forearms tighten as she lifts herself to see him and he can’t help staring blankly for a moment, mind waiting to catch up. Then he blinks with surprise, incredulous despite his schooled features. “You did? When- where?”

“This little town that’s out of the way, only a few years back.”

“Oh yeah! I remember that. You met me just a few weeks afterward and you were all banged up.”

Tifa sniffs. “I wasn’t that bad. You should’ve seen the other guy.”

“I think I’ll leave that to the materia collectors,” Aerith laughs, shifting to return her chin to Cloud’s shoulder. He wants to speak but his tongue is caught on his teeth, and all he can do is listen as Aerith asks, “what was the place called, again?”

“It was called um...Nibelheim, I think. I remember because it was one of the strangest town names I’d ever come across. It was a pretty small place, but it had...Cloud?”

“I’m from Nibelheim,” he breathes, no longer able to maintain his composure, “that’s where I fought a dragon, too. It was- it was right before I left.”

Tifa raises a brow and doesn’t answer for a moment. Then she hums and smirks, dipping down before he can protest to lick a stripe along the tender bundle of nerves at his inner knee. He gasps, head dropping to the pillows as his hips buck helplessly, and Tifa instantly takes advantage of the opportunity to push even further. Crawling up the length of his body, licking and nipping a trail up the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs until his mind fizzes with pleasure, conversation all but forgotten.

Her teeth scrape tantalizingly lightly over his stomach, rocking with his hitching, stilted whimpers. Then she moves on to drag one hand along the arch of his ribs, mouthing a trail of fire and bursts of pleasure behind it. Her thumbs brush the pointed tips of his nipples before her mouth meets them, sucking in one and rolling it around her tongue before moving her mouth to the other, eliciting gut punching pants from Cloud as his cock throbs with each flick and twist of her tongue.

All too soon, Tifa is moving on. Kissing the rest of the way up his chest before coming to a stop at the edge of his collarbone opposite Aerith. She presses a hickey into the pale expanse of skin with bruising efficiency, one hand dropping behind to knead at his thigh, and in seconds the last of his composure is reduced to a moaning, pleading mess as her hand gradually inches closer to his aching cock.

Then her palm meets the length of his desperate thrust and his skin catches on fire, Aerith’s form searing a line down his trembling body right alongside Tifa’s. He writhes and presses into them both, aching for _more_ and for less and for _release,_ but before any of that can happen the hands and the mouths stop completely. 

Aerith and Tifa abandon him so abruptly that he can’t help the whining at the suddenness of their absence. He whimpers pitifully and thrusts up into the empty air, twisting atop the sweat soaked sheets until a cool hand settles along the line of his brow.

“I know. I know,” Aerith soothes, “I’m sorry.”

She lays herself beside him again not a second later, but she doesn’t return to the touching. Above him, he hears Tifa sigh loudly, and he eventually cracks his eyes open to glare up at her.

She winces. “Sorry, Cloud. We were having a conversation and that was rude.” 

She directs puppy dog eyes to rival Zack’s over at Aerith but there’s only a disappointed tsk in response, and Cloud risks peering at Aerith out of the corner of his eyes. It’s more than amusing to see the indignant look she’s directing at Tifa, sniffing exaggeratedly when Tifa sulks and falls onto his other side.

“I didn’t mind,” he grumbles, only to be met by the amused curl of Tifa’s lips against his arm in response. He raises it so she can press in closer, curling around him and linking legs with a satisfied hum, and resolutely ignores the swollen press of her sex to his thighs.

“We know,” she says, “but we were taking a break, remember?”

Cloud pouts. “I don’t need a break anymore.”

“Oh, we know,” giggles Aerith, “but now I’m curious about how you guys missed your meet-cute! It was the same village, right? How is that possible?”

“I told you I left.”

“It must’ve been before I got there,” Tifa muses, “because I definitely would have remembered a face like yours. Oh boy.”

Cloud’s cheeks heat and he tries to turn away to hide it, forgetting for a moment that Aerith is right there until he’s got a faceful of her cheshire grin. He humfs and glowers up at the ceiling. 

“I know I would have remembered the _princess_ coming to visit,” he snorts, “you probably only came by a few months after I was gone.”

“Aww! That’s a shame.” Aerith sounds honestly put out by it, but Tifa is unfazed.

“Not at all,” she counters easily, “I like the way things turned out.”

“But wouldn’t meeting earlier have been neat? You two were so close to getting together years ago!”

Cloud doesn’t know how to respond to that, and it’s Tifa who ends up laughing, light and airy like a winter breeze. She leans over Cloud to place a long, innocent kiss to Aerith’s lips, and when she pulls back again Cloud can only call the expression on her face adoring.

“I’m not upset,” she says, smiling fondly, “if I’d met Cloud first, I never would have met you, and then where would I be one Aerith short? But because I met you first, then I met Cloud. And now I have you both.” 

She hums and falls back onto her side, the tight ring of muscle in her stomach grinding against Cloud as she shifts. He restrains the urge to moan at the contact, sealing his lips together to keep quiet even as Aerith slides over him in a glide of smooth, supple skin to kiss Tifa right back.

When they part, Aerith shifts back to peck Cloud on the lips as well. She retreats only to have Tifa take her place, mouth clashing with his a lot less subtly as she lets out a needy, half guttural noise of arousal. Then she’s throwing her leg over him to straddle his thighs, pulling back in a sitting position and exhaling in a rush.

“Okay, the break is over.” She nods once, sharp and decisive. Then leans forward to connect both her palms together, fingers spread outward, to press into his navel. Her gaze is heavy, expression wanting and cheeks flushed. She bites her lip. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, _fuck-_ I’m so fucking ready. Tifa, _please."_

Aerith makes a pleased noise beside him, hands skating over his sides. “You’re so good at begging, Cloud,” she says, bending over as she strokes up the curve of his ribs, “say it again.”

Cloud blushes. “Why do I have to?”

“Because I want you to,” Tifa says, and the heel of her palms dig into him as she pushes herself into the air, but she doesn’t move besides that, “beg for me to fuck you.”

His breath catches, mouth going dry and eyes widening, but before he can react in any other way Aerith’s hands drag over his nipples and send a streak of arousal straight to his groin. He hisses, hips bucking, as they move back down and do it again.

“What- ngh!” He chokes on the words when a heat wraps around one of the hard nubs, Aerith’s tongue playing with it mercilessly as he tries to form a coherent thought. Then sharp nails rake across the other, capturing it in a harsh pinch and _twisting_ until he’s kicking his legs and gasping.

He glances down at Tifa, desperate for some relief, only to see her fingers working her clit as she rocks above his hips. Cloud sucks his lower lip between his teeth and lets out a noise of frustration.

“Pl-please,” he begs, voice hitching as Aerith pulls away with a pop and laves a tongue his nipple. Tifa moans and thrusts down into her own fingers and Cloud sobs, cock leaking at the sight. _“Please._ Please fuck me, Tifa. _Shit,_ I’m sorry. _I’m sorry._ I’ll be good. I’ll be good _just-_ please!”

Tifa hums approvingly, lowering her slick onto his hips and pushing down. “So needy,” she teases, folds sliding over his length excruciatingly slowly, “so good for us. You look beautiful all spread out beneath me. I bet you’d lay here all day if I ordered you to, aching for my pussy around your cock.”

He shudders at the words, whimpering when Aerith leans over to suck in his other nipple, one of her breasts rubbing against the aching nub she’d just abused. Her fingers glide up his neck and over his ear, petting the hair there for one brief, soothing second before snapping quicker than he can think to grasp at the top of his head and _pull_ until his neck is exposed.

Cloud cries out and thrusts mindlessly into Tifa’s sex, length sliding along her leaking slit, tantalizingly close to penetrating.

“Tifa-” Aerith yanks at his hair and sends his hips bucking again, mind going numb with pleasure. Aerith’s tongue swirls around his nipple as her body grinds against the other and he thrashes. “Tifa! Tifa, _please.”_

He grasps at Aerith’s shoulder for support and tries to twist his head only to have Aerith pull it ruthlessly back into place.

“Aerith- Gaia, _somebody!”_

Both remain entirely unsympathetic. Tifa wiggles her hips on his cock and grins in a way that’s dominating and competitive and _caring_ all at once, reaching behind to brush her nails against his balls. “You think I’m going to hold back? Because I won’t. You’re going to have to beg, Cloud. What do you want?”

He whimpers and kicks at the sheets, nails digging into Aerith’s shoulder, but Tifa only continues to thrust her hot slick up and down his cock. Her hands play more insistently with his balls, beginning to massage the sack as she moves, and Cloud clenches his eyes shut against the sting of tears.

“ _Please,_ Tifa. I want to sink into you and feel your heat around my cock. I want you to ride me. _Please,_ I’ll do anything. Just _fuck me,_ just-!”

Aerith’s mouth on his lips blocks the rest of his words, but there’s already a tight grip guiding his tip to a pulsing heat, rubbing his slit against Tifa’s entrance. He moans eagerly into Aerith’s mouth, and in the next moment he can do nothing but let it fall open for her in a cry as Tifa finally sinks onto him. His hips jerk with the feel of her tight walls, and he can’t help thrusting up with a tortured gasp.

“Oh!” Tifa rocks for a moment, grinding her pussy into the base of his length. Then she pulls back up until only his tip is inside, falling back down with a cry. “Ah! Cloud, yes. O-oh!”

Cloud moans at the friction, only to whine when the hand in his hair tugs him back from the warmth of Aerith’s mouth. He pants and opens his eyes, the world blurred through a sheen of tears, and rakes his nails down her back when she moves to straddle him as well. 

Her knees fall on either side of his head, dripping pussy hovering above his lips, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what she wants.

“Yeah, Aerith…” Tifa pants, rising again on his cock, and Cloud whimpers at the way her walls flutter around the tip. “Fuck his face. He fucking loves that.”

Then she drops to envelope him in her tight heat again, and Cloud moans. "T...Tifa…” He sobs as she contracts around him and brings her clenching walls up his shaft again. “Tifa!” She slams back down on him and he surges up to meet her, bucking wildly. “Tifa. Tifa!”

“Fuck, I love the way you take it,” she hisses, “love the way you _sound._ You make me feel so good, darling. So fucking good.”

 _“Tifa._ Tifa, I can’t-”

“Take Aerith’s pussy, Cloud.” She orders, thrusting faster. “Go on, I know you’re hungry for it.”

Aerith giggles from above him. “Are you hungry for me?” she asks breathlessly, “you’re certainly loud. And with such a pretty mouth, too. What a waste.”

She lowers herself just an inch closer to his lips, until he can feel the moisture and _taste_ the heat of it in the air. He pants, parting his mouth eagerly, body jolting as Tifa bounces on his cock. He doesn't know what to say except that he _wants_ it. He wants it so badly, _Gaia-_

“How about we put it to better use?” 

That’s the only warning he gets before Aerith grinds her throbbing pussy onto his lips. Instantly, he darts his tongue out to lick at her folds, only to have her sway back unsteadily on the shaking mattress. He sucks in a breath, letting out a wanton moan before can stop himself as the slap of skin on skin becomes deafening. He lets his head fall back, struggling to keep his mind as Tifa continuously fucks down onto his cock, fluid leaking down his shaft and pooling on his balls. 

He slides his hands up Aerith’s sides to steady her and accepts most of her weight, arms straining with the effort of holding her up and taking Tifa’s thrusts. Moaning, Cloud pulls Aerith’s slit back down onto his lips, tongue instantly finding her clit and thrusting into it.

“Nnn-ah! Cl-Cloud.” Aerith gasps, bouncing and grinding down onto him with enthusiasm as her hole leaks and contracts. He moves his lips to wrap around her clit completely and continues to flick it with his tongue, moaning around her every time Tifa pounds into his cock.

Soon, Aerith and Tifa’s cries fill the air. The slap of skin against skin and Aerith’s wails as she gets closer to release, convulsing violently against Cloud’s lips. Tifa gasps and moans, bouncing on his thrusts and crying out when she pulses around him.

Cloud can feel his balls tightening at the same time he feels Aerith begin to quiver and tense - at the same time Tifa’s walls spasm around his cock and suck him in. He thrusts up desperately, moans punching from his throat as he plunders Aerith’s pussy and lashes her clit with his tongue.

Then she’s screaming, attempting to arch away on taut, trembling legs, but he keeps a bruising grip on her sides and forces her back down. Licking and sucking fervently as she climaxes in waves of dripping slick. Not even a second later Tifa plunges down onto his aching cock with a cry and convulses around him. His balls draw up as she fucks her tight, clenching heat onto him, and then he’s spurting into her, moaning into Aerith as Tifa’s suctioning wet walls milk him while she screams.

He spends the last of his seed inside her and goes limp, whimpering when Tifa doesn’t even think to move. She isn’t climaxing anymore but she continues to flutter around him, twitching through the aftershocks of pleasure.

Aerith is the first to fall away, skin flushed and face the perfect picture of satisfaction. She looks fucked out and happy, rolling to sprawl across the entirety of the space they’re not using. She hums and palms at the top of her sex, not quite pleasuring herself so much as soothing it.

“Damn, Cloud. Anybody ever tell you that you’re good with your mouth?”

He groans.

“I bet Zack does. Do you suck him dry like you did to me? Or do you just play with him until he paints white streaks across your face?”

“Aerith…” he rasps, “please.”

Before Aerith can respond Tifa is shifting against him, rising only halfway up his cock before letting herself fall again. It sends Cloud crying out with over-stimulation, but Tifa just lets out a desperate, unsatisfied sound, grinding into his shaft with halting jerks.

She whimpers. “Cloud…”

“Sh-shit…” He pumps up into her at half mast and growls, taking her by the hips and sitting up. That movement alone has him groaning at the shift of her around him. Then she’s panting and gasping with pleasure, hips still pumping weakly, and he’s taking her with him as he rises to his knees and flips them over.

Tifa cries out as she lands on her back with a bounce, hair splayed out on the pillows and hands coming down to grasp at the sheets beside her. Cloud doesn’t hesitate to plunge right back into her, descending to cage her in and press an ardent kiss to her lips. He moans in the same breath she does, thrusting again into her slick heat. Within seconds his cock is rock hard again and aching for release.

She parts from his lips to throw her head back and moan. Hands spasming sporadically in the bunch of sheets at her waist until Aerith is crawling over. She cradles one of Tifa’s hands in her own and runs another over her forehead, brushing the sweat matted strands of hair out of Tifa’s eyes.

“Cloud,” Tifa gasps, “oh! Faster! Nnh- _harder._ Harder, Cloud!” 

Cloud growls and rises to his knees, hitching her hips up higher to get a better angle and pumping into her tight heat until the smack of their skin echoes in the room. She cries out and he groans, balls bouncing against her ass with every thrust and tightening again as he chases his release. 

_“Fuck._ Fuck, Tifa, you feel so nice. Gaia, you’re so _beautiful._ Nnh, ah-ah! S-so fucking tight and _wet._ ”

She twitches around him at that, pussy throbbing, and Cloud risks letting go to rub small circles into her clit. Her fervid gasps rise when he does, the walls of her pussy clenching tighter around his cock.

Then Tifa digs her head back into the mattress, neck straining, and Aerith slides an arm under her shoulders in response. She lifts Tifa skillfully, despite the way the other woman shudders and jerks in her arms, and lowers her head to her lap. 

Cloud pulls out and slows down a bit to shift with them, turning to line his shaft up again, and even that small break has Tifa sobbing and wrapping her legs around his waist to brutally pull him back into place. 

Cloud curses violently, hissing as he’s abruptly enveloped by her heat, and shudders through the flare of hot pleasure that pools in his gut and gathers in his balls. He’s straining now, cock leaking and twitching in Tifa’s wet channel, and he’s quick to start pounding into her again when her legs tighten menacingly around him.

Aerith toys with Tifa’s hair and her lips as they move, unfazed by the way Tifa’s head and shoulders rock into her sex and her stomach. She reaches down and fondles Tifa’s breasts, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger as they bounce, then massaging the mounds to smooth it over. 

Cloud returns his own fingers to Tifa’s clit, stimulating it and surging up into her heat faster. He’s close now. Painfully, achingly close. Balls tight and cock about ready to erupt. And when he feels Tifa begin to pulse around him, body undulating and cries rising to a high, screaming chant, he thrusts his length all the way in until his sack is slapping against her ass and drawing up into his body, finally letting go. He gasps and moans through his release, shooting wave after wave of cum into her tight, clenching hole, and pulls back to slam into her again as his cock continues to pulse in thick spurts.

He sobs when it’s finally over, stilling and panting heavily as he comes down from his orgasm, and after a few agonizing seconds he lowers Tifa’s limp legs to the bed, rubbing them over gently to soothe her tremors. She sighs, eyes half lidded and mouth slack, whimpering as his soft cock slips from her entrance. 

“You alright?” Cloud asks worriedly, glancing first at her blissed out expression before looking to Aerith. She only grins and winks, though, giving him a big thumbs up. He hesitates, settling on his heels between Tifa’s legs for only a moment before Aerith is frowning and beckoning him over.

“You aren’t going to sit over there alone,” she says, waving her hand even more agitatedly when he doesn’t immediately obey, “Come on, this bed is big for sex but cuddling is done together.”

“Fuck the bed,” Tifa grouses.

“Exactly, we only fuck the bed.”

“Ew, Aerith.” She wrinkles her nose and directs a glare of rebuke Cloud’s way. “‘S wrong for you to be all the way over there when you could be over here. In my arms.”

Cloud can’t help the hint of a smile quirking at his lips, something like delight seeping into his bones as he crawls drowsily up Tifa’s body to fall heavily beside her. Aerith tuts, hands coming down to cup his head and bring it to her lap, but he huffs and pulls away. 

“Mno,” he mumbles, shuffling closer to Tifa and resting his cheek on her pillowy breasts, “‘m good here.”

“I suppose I can’t fault you for that.”

Tifa’s chest rises in a laugh beneath his head, and soon fingers are skimming up the back of his neck to scratch lightly at the small hairs there. 

Tifa hums. “That was amazing, Cloud.”

“Uh...thanks.” He blushes and nuzzles at her silken skin. “You were great, too. And Aerith. So strong…”

“You like that?”

“Hm?”

“Us being strong?” It’s Aerith who asks it, and Cloud would argue that she’s the least strong person in the room if he hadn’t gotten a front row seat to the bunch of muscles in her shoulders and legs as she climaxes.

“Strong is good,” Cloud mumbles, thinking of Zack and his buster sword and the way he can just lift things without thinking about it - the way he can lift _Cloud,_ “Yeah, it’s real good.”

Aerith sighs a lament. “Tifa’s so much stronger than I am, it isn’t even fair. And she’s taller, too! What’s up with that?”

“It’s the same way with me and Zack.”

“Yeah! Y’know, you’d think weeding gardens every day and digging through the earth would give you more muscle than your wife who only practices punching at air five times a week.”

“Why are you doing this to me, Aerith?”

“Mhm.” Cloud agrees, scowling. “I do twenty times more jobs than Zack and he’s still stronger than me. As if I’m not the one using the sword more than him at this point.”

Aerith makes a curious noise. “Do you work with swords?”

“Yeah, I’m a mercenary. Just small stuff, though. We stopped doing big jobs once…” he bites his tongue before the truth accidentally spills out, “...Shinra died.”

“What a bastard,” Tifa spits, instantly incensed, and Aerith nods right along with her.

“Yeah, the mess we had to clean up after we took over was astronomical. Talk about a dictator.”

Cloud doesn’t know how to respond to that without condemning himself, so he doesn’t say a thing. The conversation dies on his silence, but the atmosphere afterward is anything but uncomfortable. 

The rise and fall of Tifa’s chest beneath him is soothing in ways he could never describe out loud. All he knows is that her heart thumps serenely in his ear and her heat makes his thoughts settle. Her touch doesn’t hurt like touch usually does - like the princesses’ touches had in the beginning - but instead makes his muscles unclench and his shoulders fall. He presses into her hand when she runs it up to card through the hair at the top of his head, and he doesn’t for a second feel the need to pull away.

Aerith’s fingers come down too after a while, petting him in a different way. She rubs at the back of his head and makes a small, pleased noise when he shudders beneath her.

“Your hair is so downy,” she murmurs in awe.

“And blonde,” Tifa echoes.

“Has anybody ever told you you look like a chocobo?”

Cloud sighs.

“Chocobos are taller than him, though.”

“I’m not that small!” He defends, nipping at Tifa’s breast.

“Tsk.” She tugs his hair. “You really are, though.”

“It isn’t _that_ bad, now that I think about it. Tifa’s strong enough to do that thing where she lifts me up by the hips and brings us together. I can’t do that for her.”

“Cloud could.”

Aerith sucks in a breath like a light-bulb has gone off in her head. “Yeah…”

Cloud hums into Tifa’s skin, sticky with sweat and beginning to flush a rosy pink again. He feels light and airy, but Tifa’s breathing grows heavier with each passing second he lays pressed to her side. It’s a relaxed and deep kind of heavy, though, and not a distressed kind.

The decision to trail his fingers over her stomach is automatic. A shy, sweet touch that he draws over her skin in varying patterns. She shivers under him, hand still sweeping through his hair as Aerith stirs circles. He plays his fingers over her hip bones and her thighs, wandering back up to bump along her ribs and thumb at the creased stripes along her skin.

His palm slides over something rough and he traces a path over a long scar at the edge of her stomach. It’s smooth for the most part, jagged where stitches were put in, and he massages it without comment.

“That was a long time ago,” Tifa says lowly, “fought a battle I couldn’t win.”

“Surviving was enough.” 

He massages it for a bit before continuing on, pausing to linger on the rough patches of other scars as Tifa tells him their stories, Aerith piping up occasionally with her own view of events. It’s nice and domestic, head cushioned on Tifa to feel the vibrations of her voice, fingers playing with his hair and Aerith pausing as time passes them on to other subjects to sing a song from her childhood.

“My mother taught it to me,” she tells them, “every night before bed she’d sing it, and when she passed...she sang it then, too.”

He sees Tifa reach up a hand to connect with the one Aerith doesn’t have in his hair, and without thinking Cloud extends his other hand to rest on Aerith’s folded knee. It’s a strain to look up at her from his position, but he sees her smile down at them both with sad, grateful eyes.

Exhaling slowly, he turns back to pillow his head on Tifa’s chest and resume his roaming patterns, starting them up on Aerith’s skin as well.

“My mother used to sing as well,” he offers, after the silence stretches on too long. He doesn’t know why he says it - Zack is the only other person who knows - but it feels right. “She wasn’t around all the time, but she tried to be around as much as possible. And she didn’t sing much, either. But she did when she cooked.”

“Did she like cooking?”

“Yeah,” he sighs into the rise of fall of her heat, “she loved it. Sometimes I think she would have been a chef, if she’d had the opportunity.” But life had stolen it away, as it had stolen so many other things.

The silence settles in again after that, comfortable and reminiscing.

“My father liked to cook, too,” Tifa finally says, and Aerith’s responding giggle is breathy, hands tightening around Tifa’s fingers and Cloud’s hair.

“My mother hated it. Said it was like combatting the devil with only a book in hand, and all that book talks about is food. I ended up doing most of the cooking, but she didn’t leave me to do it alone.”

“So you were the boss of the kitchen?” Cloud asks, amused.

“Your poor mother.”

“Hey!” Aerith sniffs. “At least I wasn’t the devil.”

Tfia chuckles, and Cloud smiles against her skin. Only a minute or so passes before Tifa continues the conversation.

“I played a lot with the other kids. I wasn’t inside as much, though I guess my father wishes I’d been more attentive to my lessons. But I spent most of my time collecting things or playing with the street kids.”

“What did you collect?” Cloud asks. He’s never seen the appeal of collecting things just to have them, but Zack has a pile of colorful scarves in his closet that Cloud isn’t even allowed to look at after he accidentally burned the last one.

Tifa blushes even more and huffs. “Rocks,” she admits reluctantly, “I thought they were materia as a kid. Pretended they were just...worn out and used up. Had a whole collection in my childhood bedroom.”

“Don’t let her fool you, Cloud. She still has that collection in this bedroom, too.”

Aerith hisses violently in reaction to what can only be a bruising grip on her fingers, and Cloud holds back a chuckle. His body shakes against Tifa, though, and he knows both princesses can feel the rumble of it against their skin.

They don’t comment on it and he tries not to think about it.

“I never saw the point in collecting things,” he says, splaying a hand over Tifa’s pelvis and enjoying the way her stomach contracts, thighs tightening, “but I have a motorcycle.”

“Oh shit, you have to let me ride it.” Aerith’s response is instant, and Tifa tuts with offense.

“I have more experience with motorcycles. I should get to ride it first.”

“We can all ride it,” Cloud sighs out before the words even catch up to him, freezing in alarm when they do. 

Aerith and Tifa have no such qualms, however, and soon they’re talking about gardening and kung fu and whether the handlebars of a motorcycle count as a seat until he’s forgotten all about it. He leaves them to do the speaking, closing his eyes to fall into the lull of their words as his fingers map out every perfection of their skin.

For a time, the peace lasts.

Then a loud knock sounds out through the room, splitting the air and shattering their little bubble of comfort without remorse. It makes Aerith jump as they all fall silent for a second, a man’s voice soon calling through the door.

“Your Highnesses?” He sounds tentative and unsure, but not fearful. A welcome change from the previous rulers, and one that Cloud notices with a great sense of relief.

“Yes, Clay?” Tifa answers, tugging at Cloud’s hair again until he reluctantly rises. She follows right behind and rests an elbow on his shoulder as she speaks at the door. “I told you we weren’t to be disturbed. Is everything alright?”

“Oh, uh…the bath is ready.”

“Bath?!”

“Oh yeah!” Aerith gasps from behind then, crawling forward on her knees to lay her arms atop Tifa and Cloud’s heads. Cloud scowls and tries to shake her off, but she remains resolute. 

“Thank you, Clay! We’ll be out in a moment,” she directs at the door. Then, down at the both of them, “I forgot I asked him to run a bath for us.”

“When was this?”

“We had the time to ask for baths?” Clouds almost certain he hasn’t had the time to _breathe_ since he stepped into the room.

“Oh, it was after I gave Cloud a hand job, remember?”

Cloud‘s cheeks heat. “No.”

“I thought you went to wash your hands.”

“I did, and then I figured we’d probably have to stop soon. So-!” She claps her hands and pulls back to crawl around them and off the bed. “- bath time!”

She turns and spreads her arms theatrically, grinning wide and smug, and Cloud is temporarily distracted by the glint of sweat along the lines of her stomach. The light playing off the peak of her breasts and softening against the warm browns of her hair.

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Tifa hums, voice effectively snapping him out of it.

“I-uh...that’s okay?” The feeling that he’s intruding is harder to shake when he has nothing to contribute, and Cloud is suddenly struck by the fact that his stay is coming to a close.

His heart pangs and he tries to swallow past the lump in his throat, looking away before he can get emotional. 

_Don’t show it._

He schools his features and turns to level an apathetic look at Tifa. 

“I can show myself out, if it’s too much trouble.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tifa says, and her tone is considerate, eyes kind. She grabs him by the arm - the cage of her fingers light and breakable - and drags him off the bed with her. He follows unsteadily, but lingers at the edge of the bed when she tries to move forward.

She turns back and frowns at him, eyes lined with concern, but before she can say anything Aerith is stepping in and taking him by the other arm. She leans her full weight into his body, then peers up at him pleadingly.

“Are you okay with this?” Tifa asks, and Aerith hums.

“Because if you _are_ , and you’re worried about _us,_ then you shouldn’t be. We’d like you to come with us.”

Cloud swallows, expression still carefully neutral. Though on the inside his thoughts race, affection and fondness warming his chest. His ears burn now, and he stares straight ahead when he speaks.

“Okay, lets go.”

He’s rewarded by two bright smiles, and he knows he did the right thing. Especially when they pull him along to walk pressed against their naked sides.

“You need a bath, anyway,” Aerith teases, pushing open a door at the end of the room and leading them into a changing room. “You’re all sticky. Tifa, too.”

“You aren’t exempt, darling. Just because you paused to wash your hands once during the whole thing doesn’t make you clean.”

“That’s why I’m falling naked into the bath with my two favorite people.”

Cloud’s mouth twitches into a smile, more amused than anything. “I’m your favorite?”

 _“One_ of my favorites,” Aerith says with a snort. Then she’s opening another door at the end of the changing rooms and pushing first into the next room.

Cloud freezes in the doorway when he sees it, eyes widening in shock. 

The place is _massive,_ at least two times the size is the apartment he shares with Zack. Ringed in an octagonal wall of pristine white tiles, the center is made up of a large round pool and longer slabs of interlocking white tiling. The entire room appears blue due to the overhead lighting refracting off the surface of the water, and steam fogs the air.

“What- _this_ is your bathroom?!” It isn’t a bathroom, it's a damn swimming pool room. 

Tifa shifts awkwardly behind him, pushing past the doorway so she can step inside, and the sound of her movement echoes in the cavernous space.

“...it’s not that bad.”

“I could swim laps in that tub,” Cloud deadpans, and Aerith grins.

“I’d like to see that,” she purrs, stalking towards the tub, “the water sliding down to your body, all that smooth skin and hard muscle…”

Cloud's lips thin as he tries to fight off another blush, but he knows his cheeks must be red. Though judging by the deliberate once over Tifa gives him, it’s more than just his cheeks.

She turns to walk over to the tub as well, biting her lip and parting from him with a small smile. Cloud follows behind her at a tentative pace, gaze wandering to admire the racks of towels on the walls and sparse placement of benches. The design is nice, he supposes, but it really is one big indoor pool. Only without the chlorine and the misery.

He honestly doesn’t know why Zack loves them so much.

It’s Tifa who actually descends into the tub first, despite Aerith arriving before her. Cloud watches as Aerith stands aside to let Tifa pass, taking the opportunity to blatantly check out her ass as she bends down to brace herself against the lip. He grins widely, not even trying to hide it while the two women are turned away.

There's a small splash when Tifa drops down, a low moan immediately filling the air as she sinks down to her shoulders in the water. She's sitting on what must be one long bench wrapping around the walls of the tub, tilting her head back and closing her eyes, expression slack with pure pleasure. A lengthy sigh escapes her lips - one of complete and utter bliss - and something in Cloud _gives_ at the sight.

He's quick to shake it off, arriving at the tub just as Aerith plops herself down on the edge of it. She dips her feet in the water and twists to look up at him with a big pout when she hears his approach.

“I could never get her to make an expression like that. What does the water have that I don’t?”

“Probably the ability to boil your skin off,” Cloud mumbles, eyeing the steaming ripples suspiciously, “how is she doing that?”

“I don’t know.” Aerith punctuates her words with a loud sigh. “I have to wait.”

Cloud sits at the edge of the tub with her in commiseration, introducing his feet to the boiling water slowly so he can get used to the temperature.

Tifa opens one eye into a slit and side eyes them both something fierce. “You can’t be serious.”

“Not all of us have skin made of rocks,” Aerith huffs.

“The point of this is that we all bathe together.”

“And we will…after the water cools down.”

Tifa doesn’t respond, but she looks genuinely disappointed. Her expression grows reserved in a way that Cloud is all too familiar with, and he hesitates for a split second before making a decision, standing back up to walk over to one of the shelves at the edge of the room.

All of the bottles in the colorful little row look incredibly fancy, so he just picks the shampoo and conditioner with the most concise labels, grabbing an empty pitcher as well before heading back over to Tifa with his prizes. Aerith is kicking her feet in the water when he approaches, and Tifa’s got her head tilted even further back, thick hair spilling like ink across the tiles behind her. 

Cloud bends down to gather it all up in his hands before sitting, adjusting himself and shifting to lower his legs into the water on either side of her.

Tifa moans when the warm waves lap up her skin, head pressing back into his touch as he works his fingers up the length of her hair to press against the base of her skull.

“What are you doing?” Aerith asks curiously, leaning over to peer at his intertwined fingers.

He hums. “Just washing it. Zack has long hair, too. Sometimes he asks me to do this.”

“Feels nice,” Tifa murmurs, “Don’t stop.”

Cloud makes a noise of agreement, letting the silence wash over them as he knots her hair at her neck, re-wetting his hands every few seconds and working them back down through the tangles. He untangles anything too extreme with gentle tugs, Tifa’s near soundless gasps and the splash of water the only noises to fill the air for a long while. Then he takes a break, dipping down to fill the pitcher halfway.

He sets it aside and guides her head forward, pleased with the pliant tilt of it as she falls into his touch. When his hands skim her shoulders on the way back, though, he pauses. Pushing down the insistent voice in his head telling him this is _too intimate_ and _way_ too personal, Cloud turns his hands and presses his fingers to the sharp lines of tension in Tifa’s neck.

She groans at the pressure, body swaying with the movement until she steadies herself, but she doesn’t make a noise of protest. Beside him, he hears Aerith gasp, and when he looks over it’s to see her facing them, one foot in the water while the other is pressed flat to the tiles. Knee bent and hips rocking into her own fingers. There’s a pool of slick beneath her, fingers already soaked, and Cloud swallows the surge of arousal that makes his cock begin to harden in response.

He licks his lips and focuses back on Tifa, now acutely aware of the barely noticeable moans coming from the woman next to him. 

Keeping the pressure steady and firm, Cloud massages down to the base of Tifa’s neck and allows his fingers to rise and splay out, the heels of his palms coming to rest on the tight knot of muscle just below the arch of her neck. He digs into the knot until she’s inhaling sharply, then massages it with a steely intensity. It takes a while to work the tension away, and when it’s finished he moves right on to her shoulders.

As he rubs at Tifa’s shoulders, he chances a glance back over at Aerith, only to see her mouth open, body taut and shuddering, as she rides her fingers through a silent orgasm.

Cloud’s breath hitches, touch faltering, and the heat of his cock soon becomes unbearable as he shifts on the cool tiles. He forces his gaze back to Tifa and hones his attention in on the unhealthy bulge of her muscles. Gradually, punctuated by faint moans and halting gasps, Cloud eases the stress away from her shoulders. 

The longer he focuses on the rhythmic movement of his hands, the more his erection flags, until he’s almost relaxing as the tightness in Tifa’s body seeps into boneless satisfaction. There’s something cathartic about having her melt into his touch - as if she trusts him completely; as if she _wants_ him here. 

He swallows and drags his hand up the bumps of her spine to cradle the back of her head with splayed fingers. He pushes it forward, the pressure of his touch almost painfully affectionate, and tries not to think too much about the ache of happiness in his chest right now - tries not to think about what it _means._

He waits until she’s holding her head in place before moving to untie the knot he’d made. Then he’s carding his fingers through the thick dark mass and tipping the pitcher over it all. Making sure to let it cascade in a slow, easy stream until her roots are soaked and the strands are heavy, throat swelling with affection as she exhales slowly in contentment.

He takes his time lathering her hair after that, digging his nails into the strands and rolling the pads of his fingers over her scalp. Mindless, repetitive movements that have both Cloud and Tifa panting lightly, pressing into every available point of contact while the scent of ginger and lemons fills the air.

When it’s finished, he breathes out into the silence, pleased and satisfied in a way that makes his whole body thrum. He hums happily and fills another pitcher, running his nails from her forehead to the base of her skull to gather all of her hair. Then he tugs until she’s complying with the movement, head falling back to stare up at him reverently.

He leans down and kisses her on the nose. “Close your eyes.”

When she closes them - after a strange, unidentifiable look crosses her face - he takes the pitcher and pours it over her head. From her hairline to the dangling, soap coated length of her hair. It takes a few pitchers until the entirety is clean, rid of suds and sweat and whatever else she’d got caught in there over the night, and he helps it along by massaging the water through the strands and tilting her head occasionally for better access.

It’s after the pitcher is emptied and he’s started to wring it all out that he hears footsteps approaching. He glances up to see Aerith coming up beside them. Her skin has a healthy flush, cheeks rosy and expression satisfied, and she rocks back on her heels as she looks over Tifa’s hair.

Then she’s nodding, brushing a stray lock from her eyes to plop down beside him. She makes a scooching gesture until he’s shifting sideways and folding one of his legs beneath him, settling in behind Tifa as well to dip her own foot in on the other side.

Tifa opens her eyes to smile up at them. “Even looking at the both of you makes me happy.”

Cloud instantly goes beat red, movements stuttering to a stop. Aerith, on the other hand, just smiles right back and says, “not happier than me whenever I think about you…” She leans down and places a kiss on Tifa’s lips. “Or touch you….” She kisses her again and again, up her cheeks and her forehead, pecking her on the shell of her ear and the arch of her shoulder. Then up into her hairline with a featherlight brush of lips.

“Or kiss you,” she breathes into Tifa’s forehead, and when she leans back it’s to reach out and wind her fingers through Cloud’s hair. The touch is more a question than a demand, but he goes willingly, overwhelmed by the intoxicating frisson of affection in the air, to settle his lips against her own.

It’s a kiss like a trickling forest stream and freshly fallen slow; exquisite. He feels light headed at the brush of lips, let alone the fluid roll of her tongue and the caress of her breath, and when they part he thinks for a second that he’s never been tired a moment of his life. 

Her fingers caress the side of his face and she takes the back of his head again to pull him forward, until his head is ducked in the cradle of her palm and her lips press to his hair. 

“I would say,” she says, mellow and soft, “that you’re the most beautiful, kind, and giving person I’ve met in my life, but I also have a wife.”

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the words, and in the end does neither. Instead relaxing into her embrace and closing his eyes, the world lulling peacefully.

“So instead I will say that you are the most beautiful, kind, giving, and precious person I’ve met in my life, alongside one other. Who also happens to be the most outstanding woman I have ever met.”

“She’s remarkable,” he agrees, thinking of the warmth in her smile and the genuine compassion in her eyes. Red irises and dark hair and the stark blue of a beautiful dress over compact muscle and captivating curves.

“Show-stopping,” Aerith hums.

“Spectacular.”

“I once saw her kick a man so hard he went flying out a window.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Cloud looks up at Tifa’s voice, breaking away from Aerith to do so, and sees a flush of embarrassment covering her cheeks. She’s biting her lip and shifting on the bench, and when she turns her head he notices the hint of a blush on the back of her neck as well.

“I only said it ‘cause it’s true,” Aerith sulks, voice returned to playful lilts and teasing tones. Cloud tries to hold back his amusement as he gathers up Tifa’s hair again and opens the conditioner.

“Well...thank you.” Tifa’s hand moves beneath the water to grab Aerith’s ankle, and when Cloud pushes her head forward she allows him to do so without complaint.

“You’re welcome, my dear wife.” Aerith sniffs and grabs the bottle from Cloud after he’s emptied some into his hands. “Now let us take care of you like you deserve.”

“You and Cloud deserve to be taken care of, too. I should-”

“Hush, sweetheart,” Aerith tuts, grabbing the ends of her hair, “let us work.”

Tifa quiets after that, settling back into the water as they begin to knead the conditioner in her hair. Aerith starts at the tips while Cloud manipulates the strands at the base of her head, and soon they’re both working their way in long strokes up to the top of her head. 

It’s strange seeing Aerith’s fingers right alongside his own, massaging into Tifa’s scalp and occasionally bumping against his. Fidgeting brings their shoulders together and makes her laugh at him when he shifts to avoid cramping on the cool tiles. Yet it’s soothing, having them both here right beside him, and he admires the shift of muscles in Aerith’s arms and the brightness of her smile when she tosses her head to the side in an effort to get hair from her eyes. 

Tifa keeps busy as well, though she still yields to their touch with limp limbed bliss. She runs her hand up and down Aerith’s leg while they work, massaging her calf and her ankle with care. Tifa takes especial effort to work her fingers into the sole of Aerith’s foot, enough so that she has the woman releasing airy, grateful sighs beside Cloud, even as her movements don’t falter once.

They continue on like that for a while, relishing in the tranquility. Occasionally, the water ripples and one of them will exhale a bit too loudly, but for the most part an indolent silence settles over the room.

After a few minutes of coating Tifa’s hair, they eventually have to let it sit, and through the lull of activity, soft kisses are shared. 

Cloud doesn’t know who initiated what, but all he knows is that Aerith starts giggling - quietly so as to keep the bubble of calm - and then there are soft lips on his mouth and on his knee. Hands cradling his face to press kisses into his eyelids and fingers locking around his ankle to kiss his feet. Delicate, _kind_ touches that make him want to keen with delight.

He drops into the touches like they’re catnip, practically purring at the gentle caress of hands on his skin, and finds himself pleased to share his own light touches as well. Lips to Aerith’s cheek and her jaw; hands exploring every inch of her skin. Tan and freckled on the shoulders, with callouses on her fingers from days out in the sun. Her hair falls through his fingers like silk and her neck _has_ to be made of satin.

When he looks into her eyes, the green is as vibrant as a sparkling sea. He thinks of days out on the beach with Zack - remembers eyes just as vibrant in a blazing blue, and a smile that could light the sky. 

Aerith’s eyes could power cities, Cloud thinks. Or fill the forest in summer’s green. He knows Zack would love them - knows Zack would love _Aerith._ Wild, outgoing, independent Aerith. _The Princess._

Cloud grits his teeth. He keeps forgetting, he knows. But it’s hard not to when they’re so _real_ and alive and right in front of him - acting so _human._ They’re nuzzling at each other, Aerith giggling and Tifa huffing out small laughs. Aerith tries to avoid Tifa’s hair in a comedy of errors that has her falling to the floor when they attempt to kiss again, and his chest clenches at the sight.

He turns away before they can see him smile.

Zack would say he was in love with them, but Cloud knows he’s too broken to love.

“Cloud.” He turns back around at Tifa’s voice, blinking in shock when he sees her only inches away. Before he can react she’s leaning forward to kiss him, hands pressed on either side of his leg. He sighs into the kiss and has to stop himself from placing his palms on her cheeks, fingers in her hair, enjoying the lazy skim of full lips and curious tongues.

When they part, it’s on a gentle breath, Tifa’s eyes still closed for a moment as she hovers there. She reminds him of those mermaids in the stories Marlene loves so much. Legs still in the water as she arches over him like a guardian and a lover. Her eyes open to reveal deep, rich reds, sensitive and full of bountiful raw emotion.

Tifa smiles then - short and sweet - and drops down to dip below the surface of the water. There’s a lapping echo at that, and when she comes back up again it’s to drag herself over to the wall and take a seat.

“Alright, rinse me off,” she says, and Cloud and Aerith rush to comply. 

There might be a bit of a competition, but that’s neither here nor there, and when Aerith finally snatches the pitcher from his hands to fill it up with water, Cloud takes his loss with grace. Content to merely gather Tifa’s hair in preparation. What ensues is a much shorter ritual than the shampoo washing had been, but clearing out the conditioner still takes a lot of time. Aerith does most of the rinsing while Cloud pets Tifa's hair, and the way her head lolls has him humming before he can stop himself, a genuine smile splitting his face for the second time that day.

He freezes and catches Aerith staring at him, but she doesn’t mention it except to beam delightedly and go back to dumping water over Tifa’s head with probably a bit too much enthusiasm.

After a few minutes they finally finish up, the rhythm of their movements growing slower with every rinse of the pitcher until her hair is squeaky clean.

Cloud’s more than satisfied with the work, and he ends up dropping out first. Ducking away to wash his hands in the pool as Aerith keeps going, watching as Tifa continues to drag white lines of pressure up Aerith’s calf while her body rocks into Aerith’s hands. She draws her fingers all the way back down to the tips of Tifa’s hair before parting from her, and almost immediately, Tifa hooks a hand around her ankle to prevent her from leaving. 

Though Cloud doesn’t know why Aerith would ever leave Tifa’s side when she looks like this. Eyes opening slowly to the light and expression slack, body lax with pleasure and gaze adoring.

She tilts her head to look up at Aerith and hums. Holding the other woman steady, she leans in to kiss the side of her leg.

“Such devotion from my ravishing wife,” she murmurs against the tanned skin, and Cloud shivers along with Aerith imagining the feel of her lips. “Whatever shall I do to reward her?”

“Cloud helped too,” Aerith sounds breathless and completely gone, and Cloud would find it amusing if it wasn’t so damn hot.

“Oh, he’ll get his reward. All in due time.”

He swallows drily and shifts to adjust his hardening cock, blushing when he watches Tifa half rise out of the water to kiss a trail up to Aerith’s knee. Droplets stream down her body as the water laps against the side of the tub, falling from the pointed peaks of her breasts and trailing down her upper body. Tifa turns completely and spreads her knees out on the wall seat to brace herself, continuing to massage Aerith’s calf as she uses her other hand to grab the other woman’s folded leg by the ankle. 

Tifa’s gentle when she brings Aerith’s foot into the water on her other side, but Aerith still sucks in a sharp breath and reaches out to brace a hand behind her back when she’s pulled to the edge of the tub. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby,” Tifa whispers into the silence, and Aerith’s breath hitches in response. She swallows roughly and bites her lip when Tifa ducks down to nose at her hips, licking a stripe up her stomach and leaning to mouth a kiss into her side.

“T...Tifa…” Splashes echo throughout the room as her legs jerk, Tifa delving down to bite into her thigh instead.

There’s a moment where Cloud thinks of joining, but he’s still tired and boneless, buzzed on that heady sense of affection. He wants to get into the water, now. Wants to feel the warmth on his skin and wash the grime from his body. So he reluctantly peels his eyes away from the scene and heads over to the shelves.

He has to choose something a bit less lemony this time around. Zack hates lemons for some ridiculous reason or other, and Cloud doesn’t want to go home and be assaulted by the tortured whines of complete and utter betrayal. 

There’s a nice looking set of yellow bottles labelled chamomile and passionflower, but that’s as far as he goes on the scale of giving a fuck. He nabs a pink body wash because at least he _knows_ that one isn’t lemon, and only casts a parting cursory look over the rest. Once he’s got what he needs he heads straight back to the water and settles on the edge a short distance away from Aerith and Tifa.

They’re panting and moaning, Tifa’s head rocking into Aerith’s leaking sex with a fervor. Cloud feels hot just looking at them, cock heavy between his legs, but the thought of sex right now still isn’t very appealing. Not to mention the break he desperately needs away from all of that touching before he vibrates right out of his skin.

So he presses his hands to the tile and pushes feet first into the water. The temptation to sink below the surface immediately is irrepressible, and he drops under the waves until he’s enveloped in a pressured blanket of warmth. The tension drains from him in a second, but he floats underneath the surface for a fair bit more time before gathering his feet under him and rising to stand.

He bursts from the water with a sharp inhale and blinks droplets from his eyes, fruitlessly trying to brush the water from his hair as he stalks over to sit on the side of the tub. There really is a long bench wrapping around the wall, though he can see now that it branches out and has steps in some areas where the water is shallower, and so he takes a seat on that and begins to get his hair thoroughly wet.

He can't resist casting another glance at the princesses to check on their progress, and when he looks over it’s to see Aerith spasming on Tifa’s tongue, legs clenching rhythmically around her head as she orgasms. 

She drops back with a gasp after she’s spent herself, hands braced behind her and head limp, hair hanging in a curling mass of liquid chocolate behind her. The arch of her throat is tempting, as is Tifa when she comes up for air with wet lips and a pleased hum, but Cloud determinedly _does not look,_ focusing back on his own body before he becomes invested in other peoples’ again.

One thing he knows for certain now, at least, is that Aerith was definitely right about him needing a bath. There’s precum and sticky fluids all along his stomach and his crotch, not to mention whatever probably ended up in his hair and over his face. Bruises and hickeys litter his body and his neck aches where they’d bitten him fiercely. 

He wonders what he must look like to them both right now, absolutely wrecked and covered in their marks. 

A splash alerts him to someone else’s presence, and he pulls himself from his musing to see Tifa swimming over to him. The slap of bare feet signals Aerith above him, and before he can think of anything to say she’s dropping with a large splash into the space right beside him. Tifa swims up on his other side around the same time, and he gives them a short nod of greeting.

“Need some help?” Aerith asks, wiggling the bottle of body wash in front of his face, and he huffs. 

“Not interested.”

“I could do your hair if you’d like,” Tifa offers from his other side, and she’s got the shampoo in her hands. Her whole body is turned to face toward him with one leg folded up beneath her - eyes creasing in a smile when she sees his face. “Your hands felt good, Cloud. I want to do that for you as well.”

Aerith nods so sharply next to him that he notices it out of the corner of his eye and turns back around, a blush starting to pink his ears at the amount of attention. “Mhm! And we always take care of our partners after sex. That means petting and snuggles and cleaning.”

He swallows, casting another gauging look back at Tifa’s expectant face before nodding with a sigh. “Okay. Fine, just...I’m not- I can’t…” His neck grows hot with the half admission, but Tifa only nods like it’s normal.

“Nobody’s asking you to do anything you don’t want,” she says, demeanor open and movements deliberate as she squirts some shampoo into her hand and tosses her hair back, other hand rising in an inviting cradle. He hesitates, and she continues, “neither of us is disappointed, either.”

Aerith snorts at that. “We’d have to be crazy.”

“We knew a while back that you didn’t want to do this for long. You told us and we had no problems.”

“...I uh- I’m not so good at this.”

Aerith hums and settles a hand on his shoulder. She’s smirking, but it isn’t mocking. In fact, it’s _amused -_ Cloud realizes - almost commiserating. “Want to know a secret? We aren’t exactly very good at this, either.”

Cloud wants to argue a bit more. Tell them about what he did and what he is. Tell them he’s broken and undeserving of even their thoughts, let alone this level of devotion. Yet he has the feeling he’d be coming up against the same brick wall as he does with Zack. And he’s selfish - doesn’t want to ruin what little time he has left with them.

Tifa’s hand looks unfairly tempting held out beside him, palm up and fingers curled, waiting patiently. So he pushes the doubts from his mind and presses into her touch, eyes closing with pure bliss as her fingers instantly come up to thread through his hair. Another hand joins the other to rub at him, carding through the strands repeatedly in order to create a thick lather.

He turns so his back is facing Tifa, head a heavy weight in her palm as he collapses fully and lets out small, pleased sighs. When he feels Aerith’s hands suddenly press into his navel he doesn’t even flinch with surprise, mind numb and sated. Her hands are coated in soap and she massages slick circles around the flat of his stomach, fingering at his sensitive sides until he submits to her touch as well, chest hitching.

Aerith alternates between light scratches and soothing rubs as she works, and it’s Tifa who’s the first to still as times passes. Her intense scrub gradually lessening when she’s worked the suds into every inch of his hair.

“Lean back?” She asks, and Cloud obeys without question, teetering until her hand steadies his head and the other catches his back. She guides him down so his head is resting on her shoulder, and it slips against the layer of suds and the spread of water on her skin when he tries to move, but he doesn’t have to put in an effort to keep it still when one of her hands remains over his ear to hold him secure.

With the other, she finds his braids and starts to undo them. The one closest to her is the first to be freed as she unknots the ribbon carefully, each pull tugging lightly at his scalp. He sighs and surrenders to her touch, relaxing into her stolid hold and feeling the vibrations of her encouraging hum through his body.

Once the ribbon is gone, she begins to unwind the tight plaits. Steadily moving her fingers up as she thumbs out the creases and lets the strands drop loosely. When she reaches the puff of his lathered hair, she rubs over the spot where the braid had been pulled tight to his scalp, smoothing away the painful ache and allowing him to nuzzle into the cup of her hand. She lets the other braid sit for a moment to pet him, leaning down to lay a smattering of kisses over his eyelids and his cheeks, and he only wrinkles his nose a little in protest, content to stay like this for the rest of time.

Aerith has other plans, of course. Mostly ones that involve taking advantage of his new position; sliding her hands down to his now easily accessible legs. 

She has no qualms about tackling the hard parts first, either. Lifting his hips above the water to wash every crevice of his bits, rubbing him over with soap and water like it's nothing. It would be disorienting if she wasn’t so considerate, and even the harsh of cool air against his sensitive skin isn’t enough to be truly distressing. She grips lightly at his limp cock and pumps it over, moving to his balls and rolling them between her fingers before dipping lower. Then she rises again to make sure she’s gotten everything, scrubbing and lathering up the surrounding parts of his thighs as well, until she eventually lowers his hips into the water to wash it all away.

He makes a small sound of thanks, and her answering pet against his hip settles him back down again.

Tifa starts on his other braid after that, gingerly tugging his hair from the tight bind to drag her nails through the plaits, using the pads of her fingers to part and smooth out the folds as each small movement pulls at the base. Then she tucks the clump of blond hair behind his ear, massaging the aching spot on his scalp just as she had the other. 

He groans when she starts to work over his head in earnest, pushing him up into a sitting position to press her chest into his back, and the feel of her breasts on his skin should _not_ be so distracting after everything but it _is._

Though what distracts him the most is the feeling of hands gliding feather light over his stomach until it’s hitching beneath them, then the tantalizing undulation of fingers against his scalp and tugging at his hair.

Cloud’s head lolls back as Tifa rubs the suds even further into his hair, running her fingers through the downy puff with long, sensual strokes. He moans and dips as far as he can into the water, body slumping with pleasure, and when Aerith’s fingers start to wander higher up all he can do is tremble.

She brushes over his nipples faintly at first. Feather light and fluttering, rubbing at his pecs and dragging her nails over the bump of his ribs. His breathing grows shallower with every passing second as she trails her hands up his chest and over to his shoulders. She draws a low moan out of him when she begins to tease around the bulge of his aching muscles, pushing in until every dig of her fingers into the knots punches a heated grunt from his throat. 

Then she’s skimming her fingers over to wrap around his upper arms. Running a tight grip down the line of muscle in his biceps and over the tension in his forearms, stopping to massage his wrists until the pain in his hands seeps away. Her touch glides over his knuckles to play delicately with his fingers for a second. Until _finally_ she crawls her nails back over his abs and his ribs, up his chest to brush a tantalizing flick over the hard nubs again.

His cock jumps, heat pooling in his gut when Tifa spirals her hands over his scalp and gathers his hair between her fingers, pulling his head back in a grip just a bit too harsh, and before he can do anything to react he’s spilling over the edge in one long, unexpected shudder. He gasps in surprise, dropping back onto Tifa as he shakes through his release.

The sudden loss of tension as his muscles loosen and his cock softens has him squirming, the press of warmth around him suddenly unbearable.

Aerith is staring at him with wide eyed shock, mouth slack. “Did you just-!?”

“I did, okay? Moving on.” He tries to turn away so they can’t see his blush, but even he knows it’s ineffective with his head on Tifa’s shoulder, staring right up at her.

 _“Gaia._ You’re beautiful.”

He huffs out an agitated sigh. “Stop.”

Aerith giggles, water splashing as she moves up over him. She reaches for the water pitcher on the ledge and rubs his knee. “Okay, but know we aren’t upset.”

He shifts uncomfortably, blush deepening. “Yeah, alright.”

“That was the single hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

He scowls and remains silent this time around, though Aerith’s playful smile and Tifa’s reassuring one helps bury the shame.

“So, Cloud,” Tifa begins in an obvious change of subject, taking the pitcher from Aerith, “what do you think of the Valentines Celebration now?”

She tips the pitcher over his head and lets the water fall through his hair, gliding her fingers along with it in an almost indulgent manner. Cloud hums and sinks into it all, soon feeling water cascading down his chest as well when Aerith begins to do the same.

“I may have to reconsider my stance. Turns out the princesses aren’t as bad as I’d thought.”

“You thought we were bad?”

“Didn’t think much of you at all, to be honest.”

Tifa laughs. “Ouch.”

“It’s okay, we know you love us deep down.”

His heart drops. “I don’t-!” The fingers pause in his hair and he panics. “I mean, not that you’re not- but I-”

“It’s okay, Cloud. We shouldn’t have said that.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Aerith sounds small and guilty, and it makes Cloud’s chest tighten. Because _she_ isn’t the one that should be feeling guilty.

“It’s not you, I swear.”

Tifa laughs but it’s airy - clearly forced. “We’ve only known each other for a night. It’s none of our faults.”

“But it is. I’m _broken._ My- my heart doesn’t work. Or my brain.” The last words are leaden on his tongue, because he still remembers collapsing in the middle of the square, harsh hands digging bruises to his arms and peeling him away and tightening cuffs into bleeding wrists and declaring him _dangerous._

But that isn’t what this is about. 

“I can’t love,” he tells them, “I don’t _work."_

Saying such things is usually a mistake. Especially when it comes to Zack, who’d submitted Cloud to the longest hug of his life the last time he’d dared to speak it out loud. Yet he can’t _not_ say them.

He cares about Aerith and Tifa; he doesn’t want to hurt them. Though he has a feeling it’s more likely to be the other way around, in the end.

They’re princesses, after all. It's an assumption to even hope they enjoy his company. They’d seemed to enjoy the sex, at least, but Cloud knows they’re probably used to a higher standard.

“You aren’t _broken,”_ Tifa snaps, and Cloud jumps. Her grip tightens to keep him steady. “None of us are. If you can or can’t love, you still aren’t broken.”

Cloud’s eyes sting, and he bites his lip to keep any tears from spilling, but his chest aches and his ears redden and he can see Aerith leaning above him with a loving smile as Tifa presses a kiss to his forehead. It’s too much. Every point of contact burns and even the places where they look at him feel on fire, but he finds himself pushing into their presence instead of away, desperate for more. 

Aerith bends down to kiss him after Tifa comes up again. As their lips collide he feels more water rinse through his hair, Tifa’s fingers coasting tenderly along his skin. He sags into the contact completely with the cooling wash of water and the feel of them both against him, worries drifting and mind fogging, sighs falling from his lips with every calming touch. Until nothing else exists in the world but complete bliss.

“‘S reminds me of the beach,” he whispers after a time, in the echoing silence of falling droplets and quiet breaths.

Aerith presses soft lips to his skin and is gone again. “Do you like the beach?”

“Mh’. Zack likes it. But he makes sure I do, too.”

“He takes care of you like this?” 

“Sometimes. Likes to to hold me. ‘Nd touch things.”

“Yeah? Is that why he likes the beach? Sand and water and people everywhere?”

“He likes it ‘cause of the sun. Warmth, too. And being there with me, he said.” He registers a faint hint of worry. “Do you not like it?”

“Aerith does,” Tifa says, “I like colder places, but I don’t mind it so much. It’s nice to just relax and have fun. Especially when you’re there with the people you love.”

“Yeah…” Cloud sighs happily, thoughts falling away.

Everything is a blur after that. Filled with guiding hands and the brush of fingers down his body. Hands wrapping around his hair and dragging moisture through it, pulling and nudging and tilting his head back. Trailing touches along his jaw and down his neck, over his lips and caressing his cheeks, and he sighs into them with muddled, sincere affection.

Then he’s weightless, strong arms under his knees and a hand at his back and time becomes meaningless right up until it doesn’t. Right up until clean, crisp covers meet his skin and the hair is brushed from his eyes.

He blinks them open to see Tifa leaning over him, Aerith crawling across his legs to take the side nearest the wall.

The world darkens again after that, but he remembers “sleep, Cloud,” and warm bodies pressed to his sides, comforting and soft and settled into every part of him like it’s natural.

“Maybe we’ll take you and Zack to the beach, when this is all over.”

_Nothing would make him happier._

He sinks into the covers and sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: fear of rape/dub-con/abuse of power, being ‘sold’ into a situation that could turn into rape/dub-con, threats of rape, forced compliance, kidnapping, explicit sexual content, kinks stated in the tags.
> 
> !!! The beginning scene of this fic follows a pretty similar narrative to the “tricking people” scenario TERFs and other transphobes often use to imply that trans people are predators. Please be careful when reading this! Cloud’s mindset at that moment is the product of fear regarding royal families (the fact that he thinks *they* will have that belief, and so he will be punished as a result), and his own conflicting feelings about the dress in relation to the fact that it is not only making people misgender him, but is also the direct cause of him being put into a harmful and potentially sexually violent situation. !!!
> 
> A/N  
> So, I have literally never even thought about writing smut before this fic, let alone actually set out to write it. I really hope this is good and at least semi realistic? Any comments would be nice XD. I’m a bit nervous. But thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
